Changed Stories
by K9 ML7
Summary: After the attack of the plastic people, Rose turns to join the Doctor on his adventures! When they go to Camelot, they may have gotten more than they asked for. What happens when things get... well...um- This could only lead to disaster and hilarity!
1. The Gates of Avalon

**A/N**: Hey hey! It's me! So yeah. I know I should finish my other one, but damn that writers block so I've started this one! So I got this idea after watching a few episodes of the 2005 series of Doctor Who. There might be some Merlin/Rose pairing in here a little bit... Lol, well, I don't really have a lot to say other than please R & R and I hope you enjoy it! I won't say much, let's just say that oh- the stories of Doctor Who and Merlin are being told a bit differently... Oh, and it starts at the beginning of the seventh episode of the first season of Merlin. Yeah, yeah, it's been done before. But I've looked and began to wonder if anyone had gone back as far as this... for Doctor Who I mean. Anyways, now it's my turn! :D

Disclaimer: Nope. Not me. Don't own them, or the lines I may take from the episodes! If you're looking for the owners, go to a different site! ;)

**{**HE GATES OF AVALON**}**

**Doctor Who:**

In London England, as Rose Tyler and her boyfriend Micky Smith begin to walk away form the spot of where the TARDIS had left, a wind picks up and a mysterious noise came about. The two of them turn around to see the TARDIS slowly come back into view. Once the noise and wind had stopped, the familiar face of the Doctor is also visible as he pokes his head out the door. "By the way, did I mention it also travels in time." he smiled, and then stepped back in the machine. She smiled back, and turned towards Micky. "Thanks." she said.

"Thanks for what?" he asked.

"Exactly." she kissed him on the cheek quickly, turned, ran towards the TARDIS, and hopped inside it for an adventure unlike any other.

"Right then Rose Tyler you tell me, where do you want to go? Backwards, or forwards in time? It's your choice. What's it gonna be?" said the Doctor. In all the excitement of course Rose didn't really think things through. "Oh, backwards." she said. The Doctor put what he was holding down on the panel, and pressed a couple of buttons. "How far?" he asked.

"Surprise me." said Rose. The Doctor smiled he spun a dial, then flipped a switch. The TARDIS began to shake and make noise, as the Doctor pulled a lever in and out. After a few minutes or seconds, everything stopped. He flipped the switch back. "There you go, step outside those doors and it is the middle ages. A world unlike any other you've seen. Go on." said the Doctor. Rose almost looked as though she was doubtful.

She turned towards the doors. She stepped cautiously and just stared at them. "You, _do_ remember how a door works don't you? It's very simple. I could show you?" said the Doctor.

(Before the Doctor and Rose show up)

**Merlin:**

While keeping low in the woods, Arthur has his weapon ready, and keeps his eye on his prey. He walks carefully, quietly. Steadies his weapon, aims and- gets annoyed as Merlin clumsily stumbles into him. "What is it?" he asked. Arthur, in frustration turned to him. "You _really_ are a total buffoon aren't you Merlin?!" Merlin innocently looked at him. "I was just asking." he said.

"Who me or the deer? We're suppose to be hunting. It requires speed, stealth, and an agile mind!" said Arthur. He flicked Merlin in the head during that last sentence. "So you're able to get by in two out of three then." was his reply.

Their bickering was however, interrupted as the two of them noticed a strange wind pick up. To make things weirder, there was a strange noise along with it. "What's that? What's happening?" said Merlin. He looked at Arthur to him staring at something. He followed his gaze.

Just a few feet away, a sudden fog appeared. Only, it wasn't just fog. An object appeared as well. It was some sort of blue framed glass box. "You don't see that everyday..." said Merlin. A few seconds pasted, then a door swung open. Merlin and Arthur got down, and hid in the bushes. There, stood a girl. She looked young, about Merlin's age. She was tall, had blond hair, and... strange clothing. She wore slacks, not a dress or skirt which was strange. Well, nothing about this situation wasn't. She stepped out of the box and a man followed. To Arthur, there was something almost, unworldly about him though he couldn't quite put his finger on it.. The girl gazed around, almost, unimpressed. "Oh. Well, we're in a forest. What's so special about that? For all I know I could be in a forest in my own time." she said. Her own time? What did she mean by that?

"They must be magical beings. Only creatures of magic can time travel... right?" whispered Arthur. Merlin stared at the box, then the girl, then the man. He kept going back and forth but couldn't feel any magic in any of them. "No," he blurted, "uh I mean, she, the man and the thing just don't look or... seem magical." he finished. Arthur was about to say something, when the man spoke.

"Well, I can't exactly control where the TARDIS lands in the area now can I? I'm sure if we look around we'll find something that'll prove we're in the past." said the man.

"The past? They are magic." said Arthur, and before Merlin could stop him, he stood up his hunting weapon ready, and walked towards the two strangers. Merlin, reluctantly followed.

"Alright. Who are you, and what are you doing here?" said Arthur, weapon ready just in case. There greetings were interrupted as they suddenly heard a couple people screaming. "What was that?" asked Merlin.

"Quiet." said Arthur. They listened. There was more screaming. Screaming for help.

All four quickly ran to the scene.

The person who was mainly screaming was a girl. There was also a man, and older man that could have been her father. The two of them were being attacked by Saxons. There were quite a few of them. Arthur having his weapon, used it against one of them. One of the Saxons was about to attack the Doctor, but he was slow, and the Doctor was quick. He punched the Saxon, and stole his sword and joined Arthur in the fight. Rose and Merlin were desperately searching for something that would help them.

**Doctor Who**:

Rose's eyes darted here and there, looking for something, anything that she could use. As Arthur was battling one Saxon, she saw that another was sneaking up behind. She saw a near by branch that would be perfect to use. "Here, help me up. Gymnastic skills don't fail me now." she said to Merlin. She used his hands a step and grabbed on to a low branch that was big enough to hold her weight. As the Saxon was sneaking up behind Arthur, she began to swing. As she picked up speed, the Saxon drew closer, and closer to Arthur.

While this was going on, the Doctor was helping out the girl and the man. "You really enjoy this don't you?" the Doctor said to the Saxons. They said nothing. "No reply? Right then. Let's get on with it." he said. With that, they did.

"One... two..." Rose whispered to herself as the Saxon was nearly too close to Arthur. She was swinging at such speed, she could have swung all the way around the branch."Three!" she said, and let go just in time. She flew through the air and landed, feet first onto the Saxon's shoulders. Surprisingly, she held her balance as she was able to grab his sword. However, he wouldn't let go so easily. While she was doing this, Arthur stabbed the one he was fighting with a sword he'd stolen from another, and turned around to see it. The Saxon stumbled back closer towards the branch that Rose had grabbed onto. She grabbed it with her free hand. She held onto the sword, and the branch and balanced on one foot. She then used her other foot to kick the Saxon hard, (very hard,) in the head. "Let go!" she practically screamed at him.

The Saxon dropped, knocked out. Rose jumped down with his sword in her hand. There were two more Saxons to deal with. "Uhm... th-thank you." said Arthur, clearly shocked and bewildered at the girl's actions. "Sure." was all Rose could say. He glanced at Merlin. "See there Merlin? That's what _helping_ is." he teased. Rose looked to the one named Merlin. Merlin? Did he just say _Merlin_? As in... _the_ Merlin? _? "I guess I have gone back in time..."_ she thought.

"Right, now that you three understand what 'helping' is, you might want to do it!" called the Doctor. All three turned to see that the Doctor no longer had a sword and was facing the two final Saxons. Alone.

**Merlin:**

As one of the Saxons grabbed the man, Merlin glanced up and saw this perfect chance to use his gift. For, there was a large branch right above the Saxon. It was angled just right so that if he timed it right, he wouldn't hurt the strange man. He quickly said a spell, and the branch broke off and landed directly onto the Saxon. Freeing the man. He wasn't sure, but when he glanced to see if either of the two were watching, he might have seen that the girl who was with the strange man, watching. But he wasn't sure, so he shrugged it off...

Arthur and Rose, since they were the only ones with swords, and it was only two Saxons, jumped in to help the Doctor. When the three of them defeated the Saxons, they noticed that there was actually one left. Though, he got scared and ran off.

Arthur walked over towards the area where the branch had broken off onto the Saxon. "Stroke of luck." he said. Merlin walked behind him and shouted after the Saxon who was running off. "AND LET THAT- BE A LESSON TO YOU!"

All three stopped walking towards the girl and the man they had helped, and turned to give him a strange look. "What? I was covering your back." he innocently said.

"You alright? They didn't hurt you?" Arthur asked the two. The girl turned around from hugging her father. She smiled, and took off her hood. "No, thanks to you. I'm Sophia, this is my father." she said.

"Arthur Pendragon," he picked up her hand, and kissed it, "at your service." he finished. Merlin standing behind him, said something before he got left out. "I'm Merlin. Hi." he said. He then remembered that they had help. "Oh, and this... is..." he said, gesturing to two strangers from the box.

"I'm Rose. Rose Tyler." said the blond girl. She smiled at them, and waved awkwardly. "And last, but not least, I'm the Doctor." said the man. Arthur looked at him curiously. "Doctor?" he asked. The _Doctor_ just smiled. "Yes, just the Doctor." he said. The girl, Rose, looked at the Doctor, then back at the others. "He's a little strange that way..." she said

**Doctor Who**:

At the castle, everyone was brought before the King. King Uther. "My name, Aulfric. This is my daughter Sophia." said Aulfric. Sophia nodded. "You're a long way from home. What brings you to Camelot?" asked Uther.

"Our home was sacked by raiders. We barely escaped with what few possessions we could carry." said Aulfric. Merlin, Arthur, Rose and the Doctor were watching from behind. "These are dangerous times. What will you do?" asked Uther.

"We travel west to where we have family, and I hope a new life." replied Aulfric.

"You can stay here a while, break your journey. A noble family like yours is always welcome in Camelot. As the two left, Arthur and Merlin watched. Then turned back to the King. "And what about these two? Who are they?" he asked, gesturing at Rose and the Doctor.

"Oh, uhm, this is Rose Tyler and this is... the Doctor. They helped us defeat the Saxons." said Arthur. Uther gave the Doctor a questioning look. "The Doctor?" he said. Arthur glanced at Merlin. He just shrugged. "Pleasure to meet you Sire." said the Doctor, and he smiled. Rose did the same. "Well, surely for helping my son and his servant defeat the Saxons, you'll need a place to stay. You may stay in the castle if you wish." Rose smiled. "Oh, I wish we could but-" Before she could finish, the Doctor pulled her to the side. "Come on now, we've only just begun. Besides," he glanced at the group, "it could be fun." he finished. She looked at him, then at the group. "Alright then." she said.

"Wonderful. Arthur have your servant get their rooms ready." said Uther. He stood up, and left. "Well, you heard the man Merlin, get going." said Arthur. "Oh, and my armour needs cleaning, the stables need to be mucked out, and I've noticed that you've been slack with the floors of my chambers lately." Merlin watched him leave, with an exasperated expression on his face.

Rose watched Arthur leave, she turned to Merlin. "Do you always let him push you around like that?" she asked him. He looked at her. "Well, I would like to say no, but he _is_ the prince, and I don't really have any power over him at all. But, we are friends so he lightens up once in a while. Either that or I convince him to." he laughed. She smiled. "Does... does he know? Do they know? You know that you're... you, you know, magic?" she whispered. Merlin gave her a questioning look. "How- how do you know that? And no they don't Uther band all magic from the kingdom." he whispered back.

"Oh. Uh well, let's just say that where I come from... you're a legend." said Rose, and she smiled at him.

**Merlin**:

"Make sure you put her in a decent room..." said Arthur as he and Merlin enter his chambers.

"Uhm, which one? Sophia or Rose?" asked Merlin. Arthur stopped what he was doing. "Oh, well both technically. They're both our guests, but... but Sophia especially. They've been travelling _outside_." answered Arthur.

"The one next doors empty." said Merlin. Arthur began to take off his coat. "The one next door's fine," he said, "excellent in fact." Merlin gave him a small smile. There was a moment of silence, and Arthur glanced at him. "Shut up Merlin." he said.

"What I didn't say anything." said Merlin.

"You didn't have to. I want to make it clear, that my intentions towards Sophia are- completely honourable." said Arthur. He finished putting on a different coat. He looked at Merlin, who went back to what he was doing. "Put her in the room on the other side of the castle. It's warmer. More comfortable." said Arthur. Merlin looked up. "Of course." he said.

"She uh, _is_ very beautiful." said Merlin. He kept himself busy with his work. "Yes, she is." agreed Arthur.

"And if your intentions are honourable," started Merlin, Arthur interrupted. "Oh, they are. Most definitely." he said. He took off his coat. "Then what's the problem with her staying next door?" said Merlin. Arthur thought for a moment. "There isn't one." he said. "You've convinced me. Put her in the room next to mine." Merlin smiled. Arthur glanced at him, then glanced away.

**Doctor Who**:

Once Rose was shone the room she would be staying in, she wandered about the castle. At first she was looking for the Doctor, who she just could not find at all. She then walked past a room, as she glanced in, she noticed that Merlin was there, helping Sophia. "And if you need anything, just let me know." he said. He passed her a bag. "Thank you." she said.

Rose didn't realise that there was someone behind her, also watching. As she turned around, she nearly bumped into her. "Oh, sorry I didn't hear you." said Rose.

The woman had long dark, almost black hair, a blue dress, and when she saw Sophia- a worried expression. At that moment, Merlin walked out of the room. As he did, the woman and Rose caught up to him. "Who was that?" asked the woman. Merlin stopped walking. "Uh, Sophia. Oh we rescued her in the woods well- Arthur, and Rose here and the Doctor did most of the rescuing-" said Merlin.

"She can't stay here." said the woman. She still with a worried look on her face. "Well, the King said that she and her father are welcome in Camelot. Is everything okay?" asked Merlin. The woman snapped out of her thoughts. She turned to Merlin. "Yes. Thank you." She then turned to Rose. "Oh, I'm sorry for not properly introducing myself. I'm the Lady Morgana. I'm the King's ward." she said to her. Rose smiled. "I'm Rose Tyler, my friend and I are guests here and will be staying for a while." she said. Morgana? As in, Merlin's enemy Morgana? Well, maybe it wasn't that time yet... after all Arthur was only a prince.

Morgana smiled, and walked off in her own thoughts. Leaving Merlin with her. He suddenly turned to her. "Oh, was there anything you needed?" he asked. Rose looked at him. "Oh no, thanks. I was just looking for the Doctor. Have you seen him by any chance?" she asked him.

"Uhm, no sorry. Uh, I could help you look." said Merlin. He smiled at her. "Thanks. That would be great." said Rose.

Little did they know, they were being watched by Arthur. _"I wonder what's going on there..."_ he thought.

**Merlin**:

As the two walk down the corridor, Merlin felt... weird. It was nothing magical that's for sure. No, Rose and the Doctor were definitely mortal. Well, Rose was, the Doctor was just... strange. The feeling came whenever he was near her, or when he looked at her. He couldn't explain it. "How long have you worked in the castle?" she asked all of a sudden. He realised that they had been walking in silence. "Oh, uhm not that long. Few weeks now. I come from a village called Ealdor. (**A/N**: Spelling?) It's not that big. The reason why I left was because," he looked around, "my mother was worried that people would find out about my magic. She wanted me to be safe, so... here I am." he finished.

Rose thought for a moment, letting the information sink in. She looked off into the distance. Merlin didn't look away from her. "Did you, ever make a rash decision? Like, I mean, not even think about it for one moment?" she finally asked. She looked at him. "Oh yeah. Probably." said Merlin.

"I mean, like a life changing decision? I'll bet that moving from a small village to a much larger one probably wouldn't have been your first choice." said Rose. He chuckled a bit. "Well you're definitely right about that. I guess not any real decisions that changed my life. Not _yet_ anyway. No one knows what the future will hold." he said.

"Well, what about you? Who is Rose Tyler?" he asked, he looked at her. She smiled. "Well, as you probably figured out, I _am_ from the future." she said. Merlin laughed. "Oh, yeah I suppose that you know a little about what the future will hold then, huh?" he said. The two laughed for a bit. "I'm from a place called London, it's _very, very_ large. I think you could probably fit the whole kingdom of Camelot in it, and it wouldn't fill up the space. And it's full of people. There always running around making errands, and working. I lived with my mother, my father died a while back-"

"I'm sorry." said Merlin. She glanced at him. "Oh, it's alright. My mother and I have moved on, and were living good lives. Although, _my_ life wasn't really going anywhere. That was the main reason why I agreed to come along with the Doctor on his adventures. I just wanted some excitement. But I didn't think at all. I don't even know if 'Doctor' is his real name, or if he's in disguise or something. I actually only met him one day ago." she finished leaving Merlin wondering. He hadn't taken his eyes off of her during their whole conversation. Finally, he looked away. "I guess we should start looking then. Now, if we were a strange man in Camelot, where would we be?" he said.

"Right behind you." said a voice. They sort of jumped, and turned to see none other than the Doctor. "Where have you been?" asked Rose, a little annoyed.

"Right behind you." said the Doctor. Rose and Merlin looked at each other. Then looked at the Doctor. "The... entire time?" asked Rose. The Doctor smiled. "Yep. And might I say, you two are quite oblivious. I would have said something, but I thought it would be fun to see how long it would take for you to notice." he said. He was there the entire time? _"How could I have been so stupid! I stared at her for practically the entire time- I should have seen him... why didn't I?"_ thought Merlin. He tried to shake off the feeling of embarrassment.

Just then, he could see that Arthur was making his way over from behind the Doctor. He sighed. Although, he wasn't sure if it was annoyance, or relief. "Ah, Merlin, there you are. I've been looking all over for you. There still is work to be done you realise that right? The stables, the floors, my amour, oh! And also clothes need to be washed. So, you'd better get a move on, it's already noon." said Arthur. Now Merlin sighed out of annoyance.

(**A/N:** By the way, it might be pointless telling you because you probably figured it out by now, that Morgana went to go see Gaius, that scene was happening while this scene was going on. Just to let you know! :) Keep reading! It's gonna get good!)

The next morning, wasn't exactly what Merlin had in mind. "I'm, taking Sophia out for a ride today. You know, show her around." said Arthur. Merlin began making his bed. "Where do I come into this?" he asked. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer. "Well, I'm suppose to be on patrol, with the guard and my father this morning, so I need you to cover for me." said Arthur. Yep, Merlin absolutely knew that he didn't want to hear an answer like that. "What, and lie to the King? No, no way. He'll see right through me! I'll be in the stocks quicker than you can say rotten tomatoes!" he said.

"Merlin, I need you to do this for me." said Arthur. Merlin sighed. "I'm a terrible liar. I- I start sweating, my vision blurs, my-my brain stops working-"

"Well, no change there then. Look, I promised Sophia I'd take her out. And if I don't turn up, it'll blow my chances." said Arthur.

"You like her then." said Merlin. He smiled. "Yeah, what's not to like? I want to spend some more time with her. But I need to get my father off my back. I can't _order_ you to lie to the King but, you'd be a friend for life if you do." There was a moment of silence.

"Go on then, you don't want to keep her waiting." Merlin reluctantly said. He then went back to his work. Arthur patted him on the arm. "Thanks Merlin. I won't forget it!" he said, and left the room.

**Doctor Who:** (That was a really long Merlin part... sorry about that. I'm trying to keep them sort of equal in length. While this next scene is going, on, Morgana is talking with Gwen. And Merlin is talking to the King.)

Rose walked down the corridor alone. It was an amazing castle. She just couldn't believe that she was actually there. In the time of Merlin and Arthur! Not only that, she had met them! Befriended, well befriended Merlin at least. She had also met the Lady Morgana! Morgana. She wondered what Mordred looked like, or even how old he was. She knew that he was younger than everyone else, just how much she didn't know. Maybe if they stayed long enough, she'd get to meet him...

Everyone seemed so nice. Even the King other than the ban of magic throughout the kingdom. And the penalty. Death.

As she thought, she turned and walked among the people who were at a market area. There were lots of food for sale, clothing, and there were little trinkets and whatnot as well. All of a sudden a large group of people almost running, went past her. She looked to where they were headed. "Excuse me, what's going on? Where are you going?" she asked one.

"Someone has been put in the stocks again, the penalty for going in the stocks is that they get fruit thrown at them. The children just love to that. It's good for their energy." said the woman. "Would you like to see? You seem like you're not from here." she smiled, and Rose smiled back.

Rose followed the woman and she wondered if that person in the stocks would be anyone she'd met. Once they had gotten there, sure enough- it was Merlin in the stocks. Being pelted with fruit. "Merlin-" said Rose. The woman turned to her. "You know him?" she asked.

"Oh, yes he's Arthur's servant, and my friend. What could he have possibly done to deserve this?" asked Rose. They looked over to Merlin, who was clearly enjoying himself for some reason. "Well, it's not the worst penalty that's for sure. Actually, for the past few weeks, it's mainly been him in the stocks. Each time, everyone has had fun. Even him. I'm not sure what happened this time though. Oh, they're out of fruit. You could speak to him now before they come back." she began to leave the area. "I hope you have a lovely time here miss." she said and left.

Rose turned back to Merlin. He spit out some of the food that had landed in his mouth. She walked up to him. "I forgot how much fun this was." he said plainly. She gave him a funny look. "Fun? That. Getting tomatoes thrown at your head? How come you're in here anyways? What did you do?" she said. He did what he could for a shrug. "Well, how can one stay mad when the kids have so much fun? I'm only in here thanks to that prat, Arthur. I had to cover for him while he took Sophia out for a ride when he was suppose to be on patrol with his father. Hopefully that's the last time I'll have to lie for him." said Merlin.

The two of them laughed for a bit. Then Merlin's fans came back. "Uhm, excuse me Rose, but my fans have returned." he said, with a smile on his face. Rose stepped back a bit, as the fruit pelting began again. One child threw a tomato and just missed his head. "You missed!" teased Merlin. He threw again, and nailed him with another. The splat was comical enough to make Rose laugh.

**Merlin**:

(**A/N**: During this little scene, the scene where Arthur takes Sophia out.)

Once Merlin was able to get out of the stocks, they went to go find the Doctor. Again. Where did he keep running off to? It seemed as though Rose was always looking for him. As the two are walking, they ran into Gwen. "Oh, hello. I'm Guinevere. I'm the Lady Morgana's servant. It's a pleasure to meet you." she said. Rose smiled. "You too. I'm Rose Tyler." said Rose. Gwen looked at Merlin. "Merlin what happened? What did you do to get put in the stocks again?" she asked him.

He sighed. "Oh, just a lie for Arthur." he said. Gwen shook her head. "You know sometimes you might be just a little bit _too_ nice Merlin." she said. She smiled, and went back to what she was doing. "Well, I guess I'd better get cleaned up. I live with the court physician. Gaius. You can come and meet him. If-if you want." said Merlin. Rose smiled.

Merlin and Rose walked through the door to Gaius' chambers. Merlin went to get some water to clean up. Gaius was there, and noticed Merlin's predicament. "Have you been playing with your food again?" he asked. Merlin looked at him. "The King put me in the stocks." he answered.

"What did you do this time?" asked Gaius.

"Nothing." said Merlin. Rose and Gaius sort of gave a half smile. Merlin looked at them. "Honestly, it wasn't my fault. Oh, and this is Rose Tyler she's a guest of the King. Arthur wanted to get out of going on patrol with Uther and the guards so, I covered for him and took the blame." he explained.

"And Arthur was prepared to let you do this?" said Gaius. Merlin looked at him again. "It was his idea." said Merlin.

"Well, what made him neglect his duties? It must have been something terribly important." said Gaius. Merlin let out a sigh. "Sophia." he said. He smiled at Rose, who smiled back. "The girl from the forest." said Gaius. Merlin nodded. "Yeah. He wanted to take her out for the day. He is besoughted. (**A/N**: Is that the right word? Feel free to tell me to fix anything! :)" he said, smiling.

"They've only just met." said Gaius. Merlin looked at him again.

"I know. Guess it must have been love at first sight." said Merlin. He went back to cleaning. "Yes. I suppose it must be." said Gaius. He then turned to Rose. "Well, I hope you have a nice time here while you're in Camelot. I'm off to run an errand I'll be back a little later." he said, and left.

(**A/N:** This is probably obvious, especially if you've seen Merlin. But for those that don't know, the scene where Gaius is in Aulfric's chambers is taking place here.)

"He seems nice." said Rose. Merlin finished cleaning up. "Yeah he is. He's like a father to me. I've never actually known my father. But it's alright, I like it here. I've met good people, made some friends." said Merlin. He noticed that Rose was looking at him funny. "What?" he asked. She grabbed a cloth and dipped it in the water he was using. "Oh, you missed some. Here on your forehead." she said, and gently wiped the food off. That strange feeling was back for Merlin. He wished he knew what it was. It was bothering him.

After talking for a little bit, the two of them left Gaius' chambers to see Arthur and Sophia return to the castle. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" asked Arthur. Sophia stopped walking and turned to him."Yes, thank you for today." she said. Merlin and Rose smiled at each other as Sophia gently kissed Arthur on the cheek. "Good night Arthur." she said, and left.

"That seemed to have gone well." whispered Merlin. He and Rose laughed softly for a bit. "Yeah, real well." smiled Rose.

**Doctor Who**:

(**A/N**: Morgana and Arthur are talking here.)

Rose and Merlin decided to go look for the Doctor again. "I really don't know where he runs off to. Oh, maybe we should go back to the TARDIS." said Rose. Merlin looked at her. "The what?" he asked. She realised that the Doctor and herself had not yet quite explained themselves to anyone. "Oh, the box that we used to get here. In the woods. Maybe he's there." she said. Merlin seemed to understand, so that's where they went.

Once they got there, they looked around. "Well, maybe he's inside it. Come on." said Rose. Merlin followed her to the inside of the TARDIS. After the first step in, Merlin looked like he was in awe. "The... the- inside, is... uh, larger than the out-side..." he finally managed to say. Rose looked at him. "Yep. That was my first reaction as well." she said.

"It's about time you got here." said a voice. They turned to see the Doctor working on the machine. "Is this where you've been coming to when you disappear for the day?" asked Rose. Clearly she was annoyed that all they had to do was come here to find him. "Yes, if you must know. The TARDIS broke somehow when we landed, I've been mending it. Looks like we're staying here for a while after all. Oh, hello again. Merlin right?" said the Doctor. He finally noticed Merlin standing there, still a little bit in shock and awe.

Merlin nodded. "So... so you use this thing to travel? Somehow?" he asked. Rose smiled at him. This was all too similar to her first reaction. "Yes. The TARDIS stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It's a very nice invention." said the Doctor.

"You built it? And it- travels through time..." said Merlin. He was still amazed. "No I didn't build it, and yes. And it can also travel through dimensions as well. And through space to other planets." said the Doctor.

"So, what's wrong with it? What happened when we landed?" asked Rose. The Doctor went back to work. "Oh nothing too terrible. Just the engine blew, a button and switch need to be fixed here and there, ah, and something or someone tampered with the coordinate settings. Nothing that won't take more than two to four days tops. Don't worry. Hm, and apparently the teleporting device needs fixing as well." said the Doctor.

"So... nothing to worry about then right?" said Rose. There was a bit of sarcasm in her voice. Merlin smiled. "Right. Nothing to worry. You don't know how to work this machine, so you can spend your days... doing whatever it is you do in your spare time." said the Doctor. Rose and Merlin looked at each other, then back at the Doctor. "Oh, alright then. I guess we should leave you to your work." said Rose.

**Merlin**:

The two of them left the box to leave the Doctor to his work. "It seems that there is a lot that needs to be done in order to fix it. Are you sure you'll be alright?" Merlin asked. Rose nodded. "Yes, thank you. I think we'll be just fine." said Rose. The two of them made their way back to the castle. "Now I guess I should face the wrath of Arthur when he figures out that I haven't done my chores." said Merlin. Rose stopped walking. "Oh, I'm sorry. I must have kept you from them. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry to get you into trouble." she said.

"Oh, no. it's fine. I liked spending the day with you. Getting to know you and the Doctor- well, _you_ I suppose. I like meeting new people." said Merlin. That feeling was back again, and this time it seemed stronger than before somehow. He still couldn't figure out what it was. He wondered if she ever felt anything when they were together.

Rose smiled. They made their way back towards the castle.

The next day, didn't really go well for Merlin. He was in Arthur's chambers getting his armour ready for the day. Arthur walked in, dressed and ready for the day. "You're dressed!" said Merlin.

"Nothing get's past you does it Merlin?" said Arthur. Merlin couldn't believe his ears. "Well, you're suppose to be wearing _these_! Your father bestowing the knighthood of one of the men this morning!" said Merlin.

"I'm giving it a miss." said Arthur. Merlin was getting more and more flustrated by the second. He sighed. "Won't the King mind?" he asked.

"Not if you uh, cover for me again. By the way, thanks for yesterday, I heard you ended up in the stocks. Bad luck." said Arthur.

"They were throwing potatoes at me. It's only suppose to be rotten fruit." said Merlin.

"Well, I'm not sure if there's any hardened fast rules, but if it's any consolation, I think it was worth it." said Arthur.

"It went well." said Merlin. He smiled. "Great. Fantastic. She's incredible." said Arthur. He stared off in thought. "Don't worry. I'll find a way to get you out of it." said Merlin. Although he couldn't believe what he was saying. "Just make sure you don't end up in the stocks this time." said Arthur.

"I won't! I think I'm starting to get the hang of this whole deception lock..." he said to himself. Arthur suddenly turned to him. "Oh, and since you're doing somewhat well at helping me out with Sophia, I think I might just return the favour. You know, help you out with your situation." he said.

Merlin looked at him curiously. "Uh, what do you mean? What situation?" he asked. He really had no idea of what he was talking about. He wasn't in any situation other than lying to the king... was he? "Come on Merlin. You've been neglecting your duties to be with Rose just as I have been to be with Sophia." Arthur paused for a moment. "Remember, that doesn't leave this room. What harm could it do to have me help get things moving along for you?" he said.

Merlin just stared in disbelief at him. He couldn't say anything. His mouth had been locked shut. It was all of a sudden very awkward for Merlin. He hadn't come to this conclusion at all. Could _that_ be what the strange feeling was? Love? No, it couldn't be. _"I've only known her for a day or two. How could that have happened? It couldn't. Could it... have?" _he thought.

"Merlin... are you okay? Clearly you haven't come to this conclusion at all. Have you? Merlin!" Arthur said, he then hit Merlin in the head to snap him back. Finally he was able to speak. "Uh, what?" he asked. Arthur gave him a look that said: Wow. You really are thick aren't you?

**Doctor Who**:

Rose left the Doctor to let him fix the TARDIS, only to find Merlin in the stocks again. "Merlin! What on earth- it's Arthur again, isn't it?" she asked. Merlin spit out a piece of tomato. "Yep. This time he's missing out on someone becoming a knight. Oh well. At least he's getting something out of it." he said. Rose felt kind of bad for Merlin. Having to lie, and being thrown into the stocks. More than once.

When he was out of them, they went to go see Gaius. When they got there, it was Gaius' turn to look in disbelief. "Not again Merlin. Surely." he said when he saw the mush on him.

"You would think that the appeal of pelting the same person with fruit would ware off after a while, but oh no!" said Merlin. He sighed. "I heard that Arthur wasn't at the knighting ceremony." said Gaius. Merlin finished pouring water into a jar. "Yeah, he wanted to make the most of his time left with Sophia." said Merlin.

"So you helped him." said Gaius. Merlin started splashing water on himself. "I'm his servant I had to." said Merlin. Gaius gave him a hard look. "You shouldn't have done that Merlin. I fear that Sophia may not be all that she seems." he said. Merlin glanced at Rose, then looked back at Gaius. "Why?" he asked.

For a little while Merlin and Gaius talked about Morgana being something of a prophet. Apparently she's been having dreams that some have come to pass. "That's what I hoped. But Aulfric caught me in his room, and in a flash of anger... his eyes changed color." Gaius said eventually. Merlin looked at him thoughtfully. "Who are they." he said.

Gaius looked at Merlin, and glanced at Rose. "It is not who they are that worries me. It's what they want with Arthur." said Gaius.

What were these people? Could they be aliens? Aliens wanting to conquer a great kingdom and form their own world? It could be possible. She and the Doctor have fought aliens before. In fact, the Doctor himself is an alien, even though he didn't look it. What did Sophia and Aulfric want with Arthur? Where were they now? Could they save him in time?

Later that night, she and Merlin snuck out to follow Aulfric to a lake. They hid behind a tree. "I seek an audience. With the Sidhe elders!" said Aulfric. He then, started to recite a spell or enchantment of some kind. As he is doing so, a wind picks up, and the lake begins to glow slightly. Little balls of light began to dance around over the lake. Merlin said a spell that mad everything go in slow motion so that they could see what the lights were. Fairy like creatures is what they were. Amazing. Rose had never seen anything like the place. It was beautiful! She leaned in towards Merlin to get a better view.

"I come before you to plead! (**A/N: **? ) For the chance to win passage back to Avalon! And a life of immortality!" said Aulfric. One of the fairy's flew in front of him. "Your punishment for killing another Sidhe is a mortal body and a mortal life. You will never be able to return to Avalon." said the fairy.

"The crime was mine. Not my daughters." said Aulfric. Rose and Merlin listened intensely. "The gates of Avalon remain closed to your daughter. Unless the soul of a mortal prince be offered up to them." said the fairy.

"Thank you! An immortal life for my daughter is all that I desire, so I promise you, the soul of the greatest prince of all! Arthur Pendragon!" said Aulfric. Oh no. that's what they wanted with him. To give his soul up for the fairy like creatures so that his daughter could have immortality! This was terrible. They had to be stopped! "Yes!" said the fairy.

The Sidhe's began to disappear and the lights went away. Aulfric began laughing like a maniac villain. Aw heck, he _was_ a maniac villain! And he was about to sacrifice Arthur's life! They then saw that he was about to turn around. They quickly managed to get out of site and hide behind the tree. Although while doing so, Merlin accidentally grabbed Rose's hand. They looked down, and he quickly let go. He didn't look her in the eyes afterwards.

**Merlin**:

Once Merlin and Rose made their way back to Gaius, they explained what they saw. "It was incredible. Absolutely incredible!" said Rose.

"Avalon! What you saw at the lake! It's Avalon! It must be!" Gaius said excitedly. Merlin looked at him. "What's-" Merlin started but he was interrupted.

"The land of internal youth! Mortals are only supposed to glimpse at it the moment before death!" said Gaius. Clearly, this was very important if he was _this_ excited about it. "Well, I've seen it, Rose has seen it, we're still here." said Merlin. The Doctor, who at the moment wasn't fixing the box was there. He just looked confused as ever. "Obviously, I've missed some things while fixing the TARDIS. Could one of you please tell me what the devil is going on?" he asked. Although, he didn't really get an answer. "Extraordinary! What did it look like?" asked Gaius. Merlin didn't answer that.

"Does it matter? They're gonna sacrifice Arthur! We don't even know who they are yet!" said Merlin.

"We do now! I've found writing like this at the top of Aulfric's staff. It's an ancient script." said Gaius. He then said something in that language. "To hold life and death in your hands. In the writing on his staff, and what you saw at the lake, I'm afraid I'm now certain. We're dealing with a Sidhe." he finished. Rose looked at him. "A Sidhe, what's that? How dangerous are they?" she asked.

"That does not sound like a good thing." Merlin chimed in. They both stared at Gaius for an answer. "They're masters of enchantment." he said.

"You think Arthur's been enchanted?" said Merlin. Gaius glanced at Rose. "Almost certainly. I'm afraid Morgana's dream is coming true." said Gaius. Merlin and Rose stared at each other with worried expressions.

"Look, I realise that this is really serious, so if I'm going to be of any help, could someone please tell me what's happening?" said the Doctor.

Arthur has now summoned an audience from the king. Along with Sophia and Aulfric. "I requested this audience father, to discuss a matter of great importance. It cannot have escaped your attention that, I and Lady Sophia have grown very close." said Arthur. _"Oh no. it's happening. He really is enchanted! What are we gonna do?"_ thought Merlin, as he and the other's stood in the background. "Not to close I hope." said Uther. Morgana looked at Arthur. "We're in love." said Arthur. He gave a half smile. "Which is why I come before you today, to ask your permission to marry." he said.

To everyone's shock... Uther began to laugh. "I assume you're joking." he said. Arthur looked at him strangely. "No. I'm going to marry her." he said. Morgana had a slight worried expression on her face now. "You've only met two days ago." said Uther. Clearly he wasn't going to let him do this. "We're in love." Arthur said more sternly.

"In love. We had no idea that you were such a romantic. Had we, Morgana?" said Uther. He looked to her. "No. He's full of surprises." she managed to say. She had also managed to keep a somewhat straight face as well. "I'm going to marry her. I don't care what either of you think about it." said Arthur. Uh oh. This was not good. "I thought you've come to ask for my permission." said Uther. Now it was his turn to be stern. "Out of courtesy nothing more." said Arthur. He grabbed Sophia's hand, and they began to leave. "Guards. Door. You've forgotten who's court you're standing in." said Uther. Arthur turned around. "You won't stop me. If I want to marry her, I will." he said.

"Arrest Sophia and Aulfric." said Uther. Arthur walked towards him. "What are you doing?" he asked, getting angry.

"And inform the executioner that his services will be required tomorrow morning." said Uther. Arthur was now as angry as ever. "You can't do this!" he said. Uther turned to him. "Yes I can! And unless you show me some respect, I will." he said. Arthur stared at his father. He then looked down at the ground. "Release them." said Uther.

"You've got your whole life ahead of you. Sophia is no doubt your first love, but she certainly won't be the only one. Enjoy yourself while you can." Uther said to Arthur. Merlin let out a sigh.

As he and Rose, now alone because the Doctor went to work on the box, walked down one of the corridors. When they were alone, Merlin still couldn't exactly look her in the eyes for long. The incident at the lake made it kind of awkward for him. He wished he could get over it. But it was taking a really long time.

"So, what are we going to do? The enchantment has taken place. Arthur's gone." said Rose. Merlin glanced at her. "I don't know. But we have to try. I'm certain they're going to try tonight. We have to follow them and stop them." he said. They kept walking.

**Doctor Who:**

"Are you alright Merlin? You seem different." said Rose. She looked at him. He didn't look at her. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just stressed about Arthur." he said. Rose didn't believe him. Oh sure, that's probably _part_ of it. But that wasn't the whole story. Something was bothering him. She could tell.

The next morning, she went to the Doctor to finally explain situation about Arthur to him. She did this while Merlin was with Arthur. "Right. So what's the plan of action?" asked the Doctor. Rose looked at him. "Well, we're not entirely sure. But Merlin and I had the idea to follow them when they are going to do the sacrifice. And somehow stop them." she said. The Doctor had a blank look on his face. There was a pause of silence between them. "That's the plan. To follow them willy nilly to the lake and somehow, in some unknown way, stop them form killing Arthur? What kind of a plan is that? But, if it's what we have then... count me in!" said the Doctor. Rose smiled. She knew she could count on him. He was always there for her.

As they make their way over to Gaius to make a kind of plan, they notice that Morgana is there. They decide not to barge in. Gaius told Morgana to stay there, and not tell anyone about her dreams, or what's happening. He then leaves and runs into them. "Well, what are you doing? I was on my way to find Merlin." he said.

"He said he'd be with Arthur, so that's probably where he is. In his chambers." said Rose. They quickly made their way over there, only to find Merlin knocked out cold on the floor leaning against a wall. They ran over to him. "Merlin?" said Rose, he slowly began to wake up. "Rose?" he said.

"Merlin! What happened to you?" asked Gaius as he helped him up. Merlin began to wake up some more. "Aulfric. Where's Arthur? I have to go after him. What's that buzzing noise?" he asked. He started to get up. "If you're hearing a buzzing noise-" Rose was interrupted. "I'm fine." said Merlin.

"Careful Merlin. You can barely stand up." said Gaius. Merlin dizzily walked past him. "I have to go." he said.

"You can't! Not in this state. You owe it to you powers that you survived this at all!" said Gaius. He had a point. "I'm fine. He needs me." said Merlin. He wasn't giving up so easily. "Has the buzzing stopped?" asked Gaius.

"Yeah." said Merlin. He glanced down at the floor. "Liar." said Gaius.

"I have to go Gaius. He'll die if I don't!" said Merlin. Rose could see that he was still slightly dizzy from whatever Aulfric did to him. "The Sidhe are a dangerous people. You must be careful!" said Gaius. Merlin looked at him. "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing!" he said, and was about to head off. "Merlin! This way." said Gaius.

"Just testing." Merlin covered. Rose and the Doctor smiled, and followed quickly. If the Sidhe's were as dangerous as Gaius made them out to be, then they were in for something huge. They had to be ready for anything. Running through the woods like crazy, they eventually made it to the lake. The ceremony was taking place! They had to do something fast!

Rose pointed to one of the staffs on the ground. Merlin said a spell, and the staff came flying at them. He caught it, said another spell, and aimed it at Aulfric. An electric blue and white light came from the crystal on the top of it. It zapped Aulfric into pieces. Sophia looked up. "Father!" she began to run towards the scene. Merlin then aimed the staff at her. He said a spell, and the same light came from the staff at her. She too was zapped into pieces. Merlin then handed Rose his jacket, and ran towards the lake to save Arthur.

After a little bit, he found him and pulled him up out of the water. He was still alive! Everyone now smiled out of relief. "Well. We weren't that much help now were we?" the Doctor said to Rose. She just laughed. So did Merlin. The two of them went to help Merlin carry Arthur.

**Merlin**:

Back at the castle, all of them were in Arthur's chambers watching him slowly wake up on his bed. He made some sort of noise. They all glanced at each other. "Arthur?" said Merlin. Arthur didn't move yet. "What happened?" he asked. He looked at them. "Where am I?" he asked. He sat up. "Do you remember anything?" asked Merlin.

"Ugh! Oh my head! There was a girl..." he said. He looked at them again. "Sophia she... I asked my father something about her. I asked him uh-" He tried to remember. He slapped his hand down on his bed and sat straight up. "What was I thinking!" he said.

"Well, we did wonder... especially when you eloped with her last night." said Merlin. Arthur looked at him. "I did what?!" he said.

"Merlin had to bring you back to Camelot." said Gaius. Arthur just looked, slightly confused, and panicky. "I don't recall any of this!" he stated.

"Must have been some blow." said Gaius. He and Merlin glanced at each other. "What blow?" asked Arthur. He looked angry now. "Well, when I caught up with you, I couldn't pursue you to return. You were beyond reason- so I had to make you." said Merlin. Arthur stared at him. "You managed to knock- me out." he said. Merlin nodded. "Yep. With a lump of wood."

"He only did it to bring you back safely." said Gaius. Then Rose chimed in. "He didn't _want_ to hurt you..." she said. Arthur looked at her. "Not _that_ much anyways..." Merlin said quietly. Arthur pointed a finger at all of them. "No one, must know about this! Any of it! Is that understood?" he said. His eyes were open widely in slight shock.

Everyone sort of looked at each other, then sort of nodded at Arthur. He layed back more relaxed.

"When you failed to show up for patrol this morning I feared you eloped with Sophia in a fit of passion." said King Uther. All of them were standing in the court room. Discussing what had happened. Merlin, Rose, Gaius, and the Doctor were all standing in the background. Arthur looked to Merlin. "Oh, I wish he had. Because then I wouldn't be standing in front of you feeling like an idiot... again." said Merlin. Uther walked over to him. "This is becoming a near daily occurrence for you." he said. Merlin nodded. "But there was a mistake. And I would not say it was anyone's fault. Not- not really. Uhm, you-you could say it was mine." he said.

"Please someone tell me what happened." said Uther. Merlin was about to, but he was interrupted. "Someone with a brain." said Uther. Then Arthur spoke up. "After Sophia left, I wanted to take my mind off her. So- I went for a hunt." he said.

Morgana looked at him questioningly. "And killing things mends a broken heart?" she said. Arthur looked at her. "No. But it's good fun. Merlin was meant to inform you that I wouldn't be back til later today." said Arthur. He then raised his hand to gesture towards him. Uther turned to Merlin. "Have you some... kind of mental affliction?" he asked. Merlin looked at him. "Probably." he said. He noticed that Rose's lips formed a small smile. He looked back at Uther. "I'm looking into it Sire." said Gaius. Merlin glanced at him. "Well, I hope for our sake you find a cure. Or we'll find ourselves with a food shortage on our hands." said Uther.

"Food shortage." Merlin laughed quietly. He looked at the others, then understood what he meant by that.

After getting out of the stocks... again, he and Rose walked together when he was heading back to Gaius' chambers. "So... that went well." said Merlin. He looked at her. He hadn't really done that for a while now. _"I suppose I'm over the awkwardness now... could I really have feelings for her already?"_ he thought. She laughed. "Yeah. Even though the Doctor and I weren't that much help after all." she smiled. Merlin couldn't help but smile as well.

Once they were there, they turned to each other. "I guess I should see how he's doing. You know, fixing the thing. Thanks for a wonderful time Merlin." said Rose. He smiled. "Oh, yeah, anytime- Rose. Uh, are you going to be alright?" he asked. She nodded. "Yes, I will be. Thank you. You'd better get cleaned up. Have a nice night Merlin." she smiled again, and so did he as she walked away to find the Doctor and the box.

He watched her for a little bit, then walked into the room and began to clean up for dinner. As he and Gaius are eating, Morgana walked in. "Morgana." said Gaius. She walk up to them. "I had some troubled nights." she said.

"I've prepared another draft for you. Have the dreams stopped?" asked Gaius. Morgana glanced at Merlin. Then she looked back at him. She shook her head. "Arthur told me what actually happened. You must have hit him around the head pretty hard." she said to Merlin. He looked at her. "Yeah, feel pretty bad about that." he said.

"Here you are. Remember, every night, just before you go to sleep." said Gaius. He handed her the draft. "Thank you Gaius." she said. She smiled slightly, then walked back to her chambers. "She must never find out the truth." said Gaius. Merlin looked at him. "Why not? She had a premonition that helped save Arthur's life." he said.

"And it could have cost her, her own, if Uther ever found out, things would never be the same again. It must remain a secret." Gaius said sternly. Merlin glanced at the door. "Is she like me? Can she use magic?" he asked quietly.

"No one's like you Merlin." said Gaius. Merlin looked down for a moment. "But she has the gift." he said. Gaius stood up. "For her sake I hope not." he said.

THE END OF CHAPTER ONE

**A/N**: Whoo hoo! Chapter one done 15 and a half pages later! Yeah! That was a lot of typing. Phew! But- it was worth it! The next chapter will be a Doctor Who episode! :D

Please R & R! Good and bad are welcome!


	2. The Beginning of the End

**A/N:** Hey, okay- okay so I lied. This isn't a Doctor Who episode, now before you go on to a different story, all annoyed, I want to say that I wanted to put Mordred in here eventually somehow. So, here's The Beginning of the End. :D (I've also looked over my last chapter and noticed a few mistakes. Oops, sorry. This one... _may_ be better. I guess that's why it's called _editing_. Heh.)

I will do a Doctor Who episode after this though! For sure, you can count on it this time!

I love these shows.

Disclaimer: Psh.

**{** The Beg inning of the End** }**

**Merlin:**

Merlin and Rose were walking through a corridor, and were about to head towards the market. Rose now had on a dress that Morgana lent her for she had no other clothes. But, she'd prefer to wear her own shoes. To everyone, it was strange. But they decided that if they're comfortable for her, they let it go. To Merlin, she looked beautiful. The Doctor was no doubt back to fixing the box.

Merlin suddenly heard a boy scream. "Did you hear that? Someone's in trouble." said Merlin. Rose looked at him. "Uhm, no. No I didn't hear any thing. Nothing at all. Are you alright?" she asked him. They walked through the corridor, but they stopped. _"Help."_ said the boy. Merlin stopped and looked back. "Did you hear that? He's calling for help." said Merlin. He looked at Rose. "No. I don't hear anything Merlin." she said. She couldn't hear him. Merlin walked back the way they came. Rose followed.

As they walked, Merlin heard him again. _"Help me. Please." _said the boy. Merlin and Rose looked around for someone that needed help. Then Merlin saw him. A young boy, no more than eleven or twelve, hiding from guards. _"Please. You have to help me. Help me!" _said the boy. He looked towards some guards that were looking for him. _"They're searching for me."_ said the boy. Merlin glanced at Rose. _"Why are they after you?" _he asked.

"_They're going to kill me!" _said the boy. One of the guards shouted. "Guards! In here." he said to the rest. They followed their orders. Merlin looked for a place to hide the boy. He glanced back and he and Rose went to an opening in the wall. _"This way. Run. Run!" _Merlin said to him. He ran. The three of them ran up some steps away from the guards.

Looking for a place to hide, they ran into Morgana's chambers. She and Gwen were there. "Have you forgotten how to knock Merlin?" said Morgana. Merlin closed the door and looked at her. "The guards were after him I didn't know what to do." he said quickly.

There was a knock on the door. "My lady, my lady!" said a guard. Morgana stared at the boy for a moment. Then she looked towards the door, and towards a curtain at the back of the room. "In there." she said. Merlin, Rose and the boy all hid behind the curtain. Morgana went to open the door. "I'm sorry to disturb you my lady. We're searching for a young druid boy, we believe he came this way." said the guard.

"I haven't seen anyone. It's just me and my maid." said Morgana. While they were talking, the boy fainted. "Best keep the door locked til we find him." said the guard.

"Of course. Thank you." said Morgana. The guards left, and she closed the door. Morgana and Gwen rushed back to the boy. Morgana had a very worried expression on her face. Merlin lifted the ripped part of the boy's shirt, and there was blood. Lot's of blood. All of them looked at each other.

(**A/N:** At this moment, Arthur is talking with Uther.)

"I'll go get some water." said Gwen. She got up. "Will he be alright?" asked Rose. She helped Morgana take the boy's shirt off so he could breathe, and so that they could see the wound. "I don't know." said Merlin. Gwen came back with some water and a cloth to clean the wound. Gwen and Merlin put pillows and blankets under the boy so he'd be more comfortable. Morgana cleaned his wound. Once everyone had calmed down, they stayed and watched over the boy.

After a while of almost near panic, the boy woke up from the faint. He was very weak, and pale. Merlin and Morgana looked out the window at the execution of the boy's guardian. Rose stayed back with the boy. Merlin glanced back at the boy, then at Rose.

The execution was about to take place. The man was there, handcuffed. There were plenty of people, and guards. The king was there as well. "People of Camelot. The man before you is guilty of using enchantments and magic. Under the law, sentence of this crime is death. We're still searching for his accomplice. Anyone found harbouring the boy is guilty of conspiracy. And will be executed as a traitor. Let this serve, as a warning to your people." said Uther.

"Let your fear of magic, turn to hate. I pity you. " said the man. Morgana turned and went back to the boy. "I can't watch this." she said to Merlin. Uther raised his arm. The guards forced the man to get down under the blade. Uther then lowered his arm, lowering the blade. _"Nooooo!"_ screamed the boy, as a mirror broke from the boy's magic. In shock, everyone looked at the mirror, then at each other. The boy breathed heavily.

While having dinner, Merlin decided to finally ask. "Do you know much about the druids?" he asked. Gaius was doing some work at the moment. "Very little. They're very secretive people. Especially now, they're being hunted by Uther." he said. He suddenly stopped, and straightened up and looked at Merlin. "Merlin. Please tell me you haven't gotten yourself mixed up in this." he said. Merlin looked at him. "Me? No, mixed up in what?" he lied.

"For someone with a big secret, you are a terrible liar." said Gaius. He walked over to him. "Well I haven't done anything." said Merlin. He put down his cutlery. "Merlin." Gaius said. Merlin gave in. "I heard the boy calling out. He was nowhere to be seen, but I could hear him. Like he was inside my mind." said Merlin.

"Yes, I've heard of this ability. The druids look for children with such gifts to serve as apprentices. While their searching for this boy, you must especially careful. Otherwise it'll be your head in the chopping block." said Gaius.

"I'm always careful, you know me." Merlin said cheekily. He smiled a bit. "Yes Merlin. Unfortunately, I do." said Gaius. He started to get back to his work. Then he turned around to look at Merlin. They looked at each other, then Gaius went back to work.

**Doctor Who**:

As they are heading for Morgana's chambers, Rose and Merlin notice the guards are still searching for him. They walked on. Once they got there, Morgana let them in. "How is he?" asked Merlin.

"He's sleeping. He's very pale. I'm worried he may have lost a lot of blood." said Morgana. Merlin put down the stuff he was carrying. They all walked over to him. "Has he said anything at all?" asked Merlin.

"Nothing. He won't even tell me his name." said Morgana. She looked at him and Rose. "You know uh, for a moment there earlier, I-I thought you were gonna hand us over to the guards." said Merlin. Morgana stared at him. "I'm glad you've so much faith in me Merlin." she said plainly.

"No, no! Sorry, uhm, I meant you're the King's ward. You're taking a huge risk helping the boy." said Merlin.

"I wouldn't see an innocent child executed." said Morgana. She looked down at the sleeping boy. "What harm has he ever done anyone?" she said.

Merlin looked at Rose. "Well, Uther believes he has magic, and that makes him guilty." he sighed. Morgana looked at him. "Uther's wrong." she said. Merlin looked at her. "You believe that?" he asked. Rose looked at her. "What if magic isn't something you choose. What if it chooses you? Why are you looking at me like that? Both of you?" she asked. Merlin and Rose glanced at each other. "Nothing." they said. Morgana stared at them. "Why are you helping him?" she asked. Merlin looked up at her.

"It was just a... spare of the moment decision." he said. Although Rose and him knew the truth. Morgana bought it. "What do you think we should do with him? He can't stay here." said Merlin. They all looked at the boy. "We have to find a way to get him back to his people." said Morgana. Rose looked at her. "How do we do that?" she asked. Merlin looked at her. "I don't know." said Morgana.

As Morgana went to have dinner with Uther, Merlin walked Rose back to her chambers. "So, what do you think we should do?" she asked him. He looked at her. "I don't know. There are guards all over searching for him. I-I'm sorry to have gotten you mixed up in this." he said. She smiled at him. "Oh no, I don't mind. My reasons like Morgana's. I wouldn't want to see a child get executed." she said. Merlin didn't say anything, he just stared at her for a bit. "Uhm, are you alright? Merlin?" Rose asked.

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh, oh yeah. I'm fine." he said. She smiled. He smiled back.

The next day, they checked up on the boy. Merlin felt his forehead. "He's burning up, how long has he been like this?" he asked.

"Since this morning. I think his wound may be infected. We need Gaius before it gets any worse." said Morgana. She sat down. "No, we can't involve Gaius. It's too dangerous. Besides, if he finds out about this, he'll execute me himself." said Merlin.

"We need to get him out of Camelot. We can't do that while he's sick. We need a physician." said Morgana. Rose sat down next to the boy. Merlin looked at her. "I'll treat him." he said. Morgana looked at him. "Merlin do you know how to treat an infected wound?" she asked. He glanced at her. "I'm a fast learner." he simply said. Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming towards them. Then there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked at each other, then Morgana got up to answer it.

Merlin and Rose peeked through the curtain. "Arthur. To what do I owe this pleasure." said Morgana. Arthur came in, and looked around. "Don't get all excited, it's not a social call. I'm looking for the druid boy. I'm afraid I'm going to have to search your chambers." said Arthur. He turned to her. "You're not searching my chambers." said Morgana.

"Don't take it personally, I have to search the entire castle. It may take a few minutes." said Arthur. Morgana glanced at the curtain. "I'm not having you mess up my things." she said. Arthur sighed. "I'm not interested in your things. I'm just looking for any evidence that the druid boy is in the castle." he said. It was then that Merlin noticed he left his boots out in the open where Arthur would surely find them. "Perhaps the druid boy is hiding in your chambers. Usually such a mess, you'd never know." said Morgana.

"It's hardly my fault I have such a lazy idiot for a servant." said Arthur. Merlin quicky whispered a spell while looking at the boots. "You can't even find your own servant, what hope do you have in finding the boy?" said Morgana. The boots began to quickly tiptoe their way over to Merlin. Arthur was about to turn around and see them. Merlin said a spell that made them tiptoe back to their spot. "Really. I can't deny the confidence you have in my abilities. And as much as I'd love to stay and talk, the sooner we get started, the sooner we get finished." said Arthur as he grabbed some of her food.

Merlin said the spell again. The boots began their way over. "Well I'll save you the trouble." said Morgana.

"Trust me. If I could find him, I would." said Arthur. He turned and looked at Morgana. "No druid boy is hiding behind the screen." she said. Merlin looked up, then they hid out of sight.

**Merlin**:

"I'm sure your father would love to know how you wasted your time by rifling through my things." said Morgana. Merlin let out a sigh. He looked at Rose. She was checking the boy's fever. "Go on." said Morgana.

"So you can have the satisfaction of making me look a fool." said Arthur. Merlin turned his focus to their conversation, but he kept his eyes on Rose. "Oh in my experience you don't need any help in looking like a fool." said Morgana. Merlin risked a glance from behind the curtain. "What are you waiting for? Take a look." said Morgana. She smiled. "Why don't you just go back to- brushing your hair or whatever it is you do all day." said Arthur. He left the room. As he left, Morgana cheekily said: "Bye Arthur. Good luck with the search!"

Then they heard the door slam shut. Merlin sigh out of relief. He turned back to Rose and the boy. "I'll try and find some remedies for his wound." he said. He looked at Rose. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" she asked, and returned the look. He smiled. "Oh yeah. You know me. I'm always careful." he said. She smiled. "Yeah, we _do_ know you Merlin." she said.

Later that evening, Merlin looked through some of Gaius' books for remedies. He put what he needed in a bag, when Gaius walked in. "Ah there you are. I need you to pick some heather for me." he said. Merlin turned to him. "Uh, can I do it later I was just going out." he said. Gaius noticed the book the Merlin was looking through. "Who set this book out?" he asked.

"It was me. I was doing some reading." said Merlin. Gaius looked at him. "Oh. I've given up hope that you might take interest in my work." he said. Merlin just wanted to get out of there. He needed to get the stuff to the boy! "No, fascinating." he said. Why did he say that? "Merlin, you are a riddle wrapped up in a mystery!" said Gaius. Merlin smiled. "That's me. I was just getting some cleaning supplies. Arthur's been complaining about the setting of his chambers." said Merlin.

"I think Arthur's chambers can wait. I'm not missing the chance to begin your education." said Gaius. Merlin stopped walking. "Really I should go and-"

"Sit!" said Gaius. Merlin gave in and sat down. He wasn't getting out of this. "We'll start- with some basic anatomy." said Gaius. He placed a heavy book down in front of Merlin. He stared at the book, then gave a half smile that quickly went away.

Later on, he was finally able to get to Morgana's chambers. "What took you so long?" asked Morgana. Merlin walked over to the Rose and the boy. "Sorry. Once Gaius gets talking about anatomy, there's no stopping him." he said. He put the bag down, and got out the stuff. As he's working on the wound, Rose and Morgana are watching. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked Morgana. Merlin glanced up. "I'm doing my best." he said quietly. He glanced up at Rose.

"I'll get you some more water." said Morgana. She got up to go get some. _"Thank you Emrys."_ said the boy. Merlin looked at him. _"Emrys? Why did you call me that?" _he asked back. Rose stared at them in wonder. _"Among my people. That is your name."_ said the boy. He looked at Merlin.

"Merlin? Is everything alright?" asked Rose. He looked at her. "Oh, yeah. Everything's fine." he said. He looked back at the boy. _"You know who I am? How?"_

The boy went back to sleep. "Speak to me." said Merlin. Rose looked at him weird. "I don't know if he can't speak or, if he's just too scared to." said Morgana as she came back. She carried a pitcher of water. They all looked at the sleeping boy. After a while of silence Rose spoke.

"I should probably go find the Doctor. Check up on things." she said. Merlin looked at her. He nodded, and watched her as she left.

He noticed Morgana watching him, and turned his attention back to the boy. Morgana smiled. He looked at her. "What?" he said.

"Come on Merlin. I saw the way you looked at her. Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me." said Morgana. He looked at her and was confused for a moment. Then he understood. _"Her too? What was with everybody? I don't..."_ he thought. He looked at the boy, lost in thought. Merlin was then quiet for quite some time afterwards.

**Doctor Who:** (**A/N**: While this scene is happening, Merlin is talking to the Great Dragon.)

When Rose left, she went to go find the Doctor. Not to check up on things though. To tell him what has been happening.

"Are you telling me, that you've managed to get yourself into some more trouble? By harbouring a druid boy right under the King's nose? What were you two thinking! But if this is the situation... I'll help. Now, we have to get the boy out of Camelot when he's better right?" said the Doctor. Rose sighed from relief.

"Yes. Though there are guards everywhere. So we have to be careful. Time it just right." said Rose. They decided to head back to the castle.

The next day, Rose and Morgana were tending to the boy. "Let me care for him for a while. You need to sleep. You'll make yourself sick if you go on like this." Gwen said to Morgana. Morgana turned to her. "His fever is getting worse." she said.

"_Morgana."_ said the boy. She turned to him. "Did you hear that?" she asked. Gwen looked at her, worried. "What?" she said. Morgana looked at her. "He said my name." she said.

"Did he? I didn't hear anything." said Gwen. Rose looked at Morgana curiously. She remembered that Merlin said something similar. Could they be speaking through the mind? Like mind readers or something? Was that possible? She then remember what time she was in. _"Duh, of course it's probably possible."_ she thought. She kept quiet about Merlin though. "Uhm I didn't hear anything either my lady, it might be just your imagination from loss of sleep." said Rose.

There was a knock on the door. "It's Merlin." they heard him say. Gwen went to answer, while Rose and Morgana stayed with the boy. "How is he?" asked Merlin. He and Gwen came back. "He's getting weak. Whatever you did yesterday hasn't worked. We have to ask Gaius for his help." said Morgana. Merlin sighed. "After all you've done you can't give up now. Please! If he doesn't receive treatment he'll die!" she said, her voice cracking. Merlin glanced at Rose. "Please Merlin. He's just a child." she said. He looked at her. "Okay." he finally said. He went to go see Gaius.

**Merlin:**

"The search for this druid boy is becoming a real nuisance. With all of the extra security around the castle, it's taking me twice as long to do my round." said Gaius later that day. Merlin looked at him. Just before Gaius left, he spoke. "Morgana's hiding the druid boy in her chambers." he said. Gaius stopped walking, and looked at him. He stared at him as he set his things down. "When you say that Morgana's hiding the druid boy I take it that means that you're helping her." he said.

"Sort of." said Merlin. He stared at Gaius. "Merlin you promised me that you wouldn't get involved." said Gaius.

"I know. I'm sorry. I had no choice." Merlin said. He sighed, and got up. "Every guard in Camelot is searching for this boy, and you're harbouring him under their very noses. Can't you see how dangerous that is, what were you thinking of?" said Gaius. Merlin stopped him. "Was I just suppose to hand him over to the guards to be executed?" he asked.

"You think you can save this boy? What happens if you're caught, who's going to save you?" asked Gaius.

"You saying it's wrong to harbour a young magician?" said Merlin. He stared at Gaius in disbelief. Then he looked away. "The difference is Merlin that your magic is still secret. And it's a wonder how considering how careless you are." said Gaius. Merlin couldn't look at him. "The boy's hurt. He's really sick. I've tried to treat him. We need your help." he said. He finally looked at Gaius. "So now you want me to risk my neck too. I wish the boy no harm, but it's too dangerous." said Gaius.

"If you don't we might as well hand him over to the guards because he'll die anyway. You didn't turn your back on me. Please, don't turn your back on him." said Merlin.

After finally convincing Gaius to help him, they headed to Morgana's chambers. Gaius checked the boy. Finally, he spoke. "I will treat the boy. But as soon as he's well, you must get him out of Camelot. I won't be tied to anyone caught helping him." he said.

He tended to the boy. Merlin looked at Rose. She kept her eyes on the boy. "Well, one thing we know for certain." said Gaius. Merlin looked at him. "What's that?" he asked. Gaius turned to him. "You're no physician." said Gaius.

Once outside, Merlin, Morgana, Rose and Gwen decided to make a plan to get the boy out of Camelot. "The guards are searching everyone leaving the town." said Gwen. Merlin glanced at the guards then looked back at them. "There's another way out. There's a secret door in the armoury. It leads to the lower town. I'll take the boy that way." he said. Morgana looked at him. "No. It's too dangerous. I'll do it." she said. Gwen looked at her. "Uh, I-I'm good with secret doors and things." said Merlin. He looked at Morgana. "If you get caught, Uther will execute you. The boy's my responsibility. I'll smuggle him out of the castle." said Morgana.

Merlin looked at Rose, then turned to Morgana. "But you need a key for the door." he said. Morgana looked at him. "Who has it?" she asked. Merlin turned back to Rose. "Arthur." he said.

**Doctor Who:**

While Merlin went to somehow get the key from Arthur, Rose went to tell the Doctor the plan so far. "Well, one things for certain. It's never a dull moment around here is it?" he said.

They went over to Morgana's chambers to meet everyone there. "It'll have to do. I feel I've put you in danger without ever stopping to ask how you feel about it. I'm sorry." said Morgana. She sighed. "I know how it feels to feel the threat of execution. And I wouldn't wish it on anyone." said Gwen. The boy was watching them with curiosity. He was better now, and this was the time to get him out of the city. There was a knock on the door. "It's Merlin." he said.

As Gwen went to answer, Rose and Morgana stayed with the boy. He smiled as Morgana turned to him. "We're going to get you out of Camelot. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise." said Morgana. He smiled at her. Merlin walked over to them. He glanced at Rose then looked at Morgana. "You ready?" he asked.

"Did you get the keys?" asked Morgana. Merlin looked at the boy, then back at her. "Yeah. Uh, the door is behind the shield, at the far end of the armoury." he said. He handed her the key. "I'll pack you some food and water for the journey. Be careful." said Gwen. Morgana nodded. They all nodded at each other. The plan was set. Merlin, Gwen and Rose began to leave and get ready. Rose looked back at Morgana and the boy. The boy smiled at Morgana one more time, then got up and followed.

While Morgana and the boy are sneaking away, the others waited intensely. "I hope they're okay. Morgana really cares about the boy, I've never seen her be this way with anyone." said Gwen. Merlin was pacing. He stopped and looked at her. "I'm sure she just wants to protect him." he said reassuringly. He glanced at Rose. "Hm." said Gwen.

After a few moments of silence, they heard the warning bell. "Oh no. Arthur must have noticed the key gone or something." said Rose. Merlin looked at her. "They're coming." said Gwen. She was peeking out through a crack in the door. She opened it as Morgana and the boy walked in. "There's enough food for three days." said Rose.

"The horses I'll take you to-" Merlin was interrupted by Morgana. She shook her head. "No! There's no point in all of us risking are lives." she said. Rose looked at her. "What about you?" she asked.

"I'm the king's ward. I'll take my chances." said Morgana. Gwen looked at her. "Morgana!" she said. Morgana turned to her. "I couldn't live with myself if anything were to happen to either of you! We must go." she said. She walked towards the door. _"Goodbye Emrys."_ the boy said to Merlin as they left.

Merlin closed the door after them, and turned to the girls. All let out a sigh. At least they haven't gotten caught yet.

**Merlin**:

After a while, Merlin, Rose and Gwen walked back to the castle. They all needed rest. Proper rest. "I hope they're alright." said Rose. The cold wind blew a bit. Merlin noticed that she looked cold. "I'm sure they'll be fine. Here." he said. He took off his own coat, and placed it over her shoulders. She smiled at him. He smiled as well.

Gwen just happen to notice that at that very moment, the way Merlin looked at Rose was different than the way he looked at everyone else. She smiled in realising what was happening. Once they reached Rose's chambers, Gwen decided to talk to Merlin about the situation. As Rose closed the door, she turned to Merlin.

"Merlin, can we talk for a bit?" she asked. He nodded. They walked together to Gwen's home. "Uhm, Merlin. I don't really know how to ask this." Gwen said after a while. Merlin smiled. "Try me." he said. Gwen laughed. "Okay, so uhm. You and Rose seem like you've become good friends." she said. Merlin smiled again. "Uhm, yeah." he said. Gwen looked at him. He seemed to be lost in thought. "Merlin? Is there something going on between the two of you?" she asked finally. Merlin looked at her. Confused. "What? Uhm, what do you mean?" he asked.

"Well... I mean, do you have feelings for her?" she asked. Merlin just looked at her. No one had actually _said_ that yet. He didn't know how to respond. "Uhm..." was all that he could say. How was he suppose to know for sure what was happening? "Merlin?" said Gwen. _"He's been silent for too long, he should have said something by now. Maybe it's his first time hearing this? Maybe I'll back off just a bit."_ she thought. But, to her surprise, he answered after all.

"I don't know. I have absolutely no idea of what's happening." he said. It was the truth. Although their conversation was interrupted when they heard the news of Morgana being caught with the boy trying to escape.

Merlin quickly went to Morgana's chambers. He decided he didn't want to disturb the other's and that they needed rest. "I promised him I wouldn't let anything bad would happen." Morgana said quietly. Merlin didn't look at her. "You can't blame yourself. You tried your best." he said.

"It's not enough." said Morgana. Merlin glanced at her. "He's in jail now. There's nothing more we can do." he said quietly.

"I will not let him die!" said Morgana. She walked up to him. He looked at her. "Can I count on your help?" she asked. Merlin eventually nodded. "Thank you." Morgana said, more relaxed.

**Doctor Who:**

The next morning, Rose, Merlin, Gwen, and even Morgana went to inform the Doctor of the situation and to see if he had any ideas. They finally reached the box. "But, it's just a box. How can one use it for travel? Doesn't make sense." said Morgana. Merlin laughed a bit. "It either will or won't make sense when you see the inside." he said. Rose smiled. "Come on, it's better to show rather than talk." she said. Gwen looked at Merlin questioningly.

They went inside. Gwen and Morgana stood in shock and silence for a moment. "The, inside is larger than the outside?" Gwen managed to say. Rose looked around for the Doctor. "Doctor?"

"Is it... magic?" asked Morgana. She looked around the room. "Oh, hello. Didn't hear you come in. And no my dear. It's technology. Quite wonderful really. I've almost got it ready to go. For travelling. Oh, how's the boy? What's happened?" asked the Doctor as he went back to work. Morgana stopped looking around the room and looked at him. "Well he's in jail! We need to help him." she said.

"Yes, that's troubling- oh dear that's going to take some time to fix back up-" said the Doctor. Rose looked at him. "Uh, you sure you know how to fix it?" asked Rose. The Doctor looked at her. "Yes, yes of course I do. So, what's the plan for the boy?" he asked. They all looked at each other. "Well, well we sort of thought you could help us with that." said Rose. Morgana sighed. "A young child is about to be executed! If we don't find a way to help him soon, then healing his wound would have been pointless!" she shouted, "I'll go talk to Arthur. Maybe he can help us. I know it's a huge risk, but he's different from his father. Surely he'll see reason." with that, she went to go find him.

"So. That went well. Should we be following her?" asked the Doctor. The other three looked at each other. "Maybe we should go. What harm could that do?" said Gwen. Rose and Merlin looked at each other. "Maybe we should give Morgana time to breathe, then go." suggested Merlin. They agreed with that. After a while, Merlin and Gwen left to do their chores and such.

**Merlin:** (**A/N:** I know, really short Doctor Who part. Oh well.)

As their walking, Gwen decided to question Merlin again. "So... does anyone else know about you and Rose?" she asked. He glanced at her. "Uhm, Arthur was actually the first to question- well not really question I guess. He said that he'd help out. But I don't know if he actually remembers now though. And... Morgana may have come up with some idea of what's happening. But she didn't really say anything... and then uhm... then there's you." said Merlin.

"So, you haven't talked to anyone at all? Not even Gaius? Surely he'd have some advice or some explanation." said Gwen. Merlin was quiet for a moment. "I uh, I think for now I just have to figure things out for myself. I don't even know what's going on." he said quietly. Gwen smiled at him. "Alright. But if you ever need to talk. Come find me." she said. She went to go do some work. They smiled at each other and then went to do their own things.

Merlin found himself walking over to Arthur's chambers after the meeting at the box. He looked over and noticed the executioner sharpening his blade. He quickly made his way over to Arthur's.

He knocked, then opened the door. He found Morgana talking to him. "Sorry, was I interrupting something?" he asked.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. Now make yourself useful. Go muck out the horses." said Arthur. Merlin was about to leave but then Morgana spoke. "I trust Merlin." she said. He looked at her. Arthur motioned for him to come in. "We're going to break the druid boy out of the dungeons." said Arthur.

"You can't do that." said Merlin. Morgana looked at him. "We have to. Uther's going to execute him at dawn!" she said.

"I mean, it's too dangerous. You've already been caught once. If the king catches you a second time he'll never forgive you." said Merlin. He walked over to them. "I'm not worried for myself." said Morgana.

"Merlin's right. When my father finds out the boy's escaped, he will suspect you being involved." said Arthur. Merlin looked at him. "It's suicide." said Merlin. He shook his head. "You must go to my father, and apologize. Dine with him. He cannot hold you responsible when the boy escapes." said Arthur.

"You need me for the plans to work. You can't do this on your own." said Morgana. Everyone paused and thought for a moment. Merlin looked at Arthur. "Merlin will take your place." said Arthur.

"Me." said Merlin. Arthur stood up and walk over to him. "I'm going to take the boy out through the burial vaults. There's a tunnel that leads beyond the city walls. Get my horse from the stables, and meet me there. There's a grate that covers the entrance to the tunnel, bring a rope, and a grappling hook to pull it off." said Arthur. Merlin shook his head. "No, no I can't I-" but Arthur interrupted him.

"Merlin! Do you understand? If you're not there to meet us, we'll surely be caught." said Arthur. There was a pause of silence. Then Merlin nodded.

**Doctor Who**:

Rose and the Doctor met up with Arthur and started heading for the dungeons while Morgana dined with Uther. After some debate, Arthur allowed them to help. Even though it wasn't exactly part of the plan. Once they got past the guards, they headed for the boy's cell. Arthur unlocked the door and stepped in the cell. The boy was sitting on the floor. "Don't be scared." said Arthur.

"We've sent word to your people, we're taking you to them." said Rose. The boy glance at her, then looked back at Arthur. He lent out his hand. "You must come with us." he said. The boy was hesitant at first, but then took Arthur's hand. The four of them ran from the cell to the tunnel.

They made it to the end of the tunnel. Arthur put down the torch and all leaned up against the bars. "Merlin!" Arthur whispered. He didn't answer. "Merlin!" he whispered again. Still nothing. "Don't worry, he'll be here." he said to the boy. _"Where is he?"_ wondered Rose. She knew he wouldn't let a child die. Would he? No. Not him.

Suddenly the warning bells went off. Merlin still wasn't there. Arthur was getting frustrated by the second. He slammed his fist into the bars. "Dammit Merlin!" he said. They heard a noise behind him. The Doctor put out the torchlight. He and Arthur got ready incase the guards found them. Rose noticed the boy staring off into space. _"Maybe he's communicating through thought again. To Merlin. Where the heck is he anyways?"_ she thought.

Eventually, Merlin finally came. "Hey." he said quietly. They turned around to see him. "Where the hell have you been?" asked Arthur.

"I had trouble getting out of the castle." said Merlin. Rose noticed that the boy gave him a look saying that he didn't believe him. She wondered if they communicated by thought. "Well get this grate off they're coming!" whispered Arthur. Merlin took off the grate. Arthur saw his horse, and got on it. "If my father asks where I am, I've gone on a hunting trip. Better make yourselves scarce. Or they'll execute you in his place." said Arthur. The others nodded.

Rose saw that Merlin was looking at the boy again, and he was looking back. As if they were talking to each other. The Doctor decided to go with Arthur and the boy incase they need help in defending themselves. Rose and Merlin quickly made their escape.

**Merlin:**

Merlin decided to walk Rose back to her chambers. With all of the guards around, it wouldn't be safe to be alone. They walked in silence for a while. "Uhm, so what's the real reason you took that long to get there Merlin?" asked Rose. He looked at her. "Just... the, guards everywhere. And Gaius was trying to get me to sit down and be educated in his work." he said. _"That was believable, right?_" he thought. Rose smiled, but he knew she didn't believe him. He looked away for a moment.

After a while, Rose stopped walking. Merlin turned to her. "Thank you for helping. The boy I mean. I- I know that something happened to make you change your mind." she said. All Merlin could do was nod. She smiled. He smiled back.

They finally reached Rose's chambers. "Well uhm, good night." Merlin said awkwardly. Rose smiled again and opened the door. "Good night Merlin. And thanks again." she said. She hugged him. Merlin then felt his cheeks start to heat up. She let go and stepped inside the door and closed it. Merlin stood there staring at the door for a few seconds, then began to head back to Gaius' chambers.

**A/N:** Cool! Another chapter done! Only ten and some pages this time. Well, how did you like it? Was it good? Bad? Come on people! R & R PLEASE! For sure! For sure, the next chapter will be a Doctor Who episode! For sure this time! (Sorry about lying to you. Forgive me! :) A little bit more Merlin/Rose in this chapter. The next one there will be more, yep, yep. Well, til next time! R & R please! :D


	3. The Unquiet Dead

**A/N:** Hiya! Sweet! I have two followers! That means people are reading! :D See? I told the truth last time! :D Doctor Who episode here it is! Yeay! Let's see this time... more Gwen, more Arthur, more Merlin/Rose. I don't really have a whole lot to say so... on with it!

Disclaimer: hah! :P

**{**The Unquiet Dead** }**

**Merlin:**

Merlin walked through the door of Gaius' chambers after a very long stressful day. _"At least it... ended well."_ he thought, remembering the hug that Rose gave him. _"Maybe... I do- have feeling for her after all._"

He didn't think much about what he was doing. He just walked over to his room without even acknowledging Gaius was even there. "Merlin? Aren't you hungry?" Gaius suddenly asked. Merlin looked at him. Truthfully, he wasn't all that hungry. "Oh, uhm, it uh- it's been a long day I think I'm just gonna go to bed. So, good night." he said. He hoped that was believable. He really was bad at lying. Especially to the people he cared about.

He laid down on his bed. As he closed his eyes, he thought about having more of a fun time the next day. The past few days have just been way too serious. _"Maybe I'll show Rose the lower part of the city tomorrow. Or I'll show her more of the market... Or uh..."_ he thought, and before he knew it, he was asleep.

The next day, Merlin woke up bright and in a good mood. "Morning." he said to Gaius as he sat down. Gaius looked at him, and put his food down. "Well you're in a good mood. What happened? Other than things working out for the druid boy. That wouldn't have made you _this_ happy. Must be something else." he said. Merlin looked up from eating. "I- had a good sleep last night. That would put anyone in a good mood. And I'm glad to finally not have to worry about people's life at stake." he said.

Although he knew that was part of the reason, it was partly because of what happened with Rose last night. He hadn't exactly told Gaius about any of what he was feeling. _Yet._ He wouldn't know where to start though! Luckily the other's, Gwen, Arthur, and Morgana had just figured it out themselves. Even before he clearly knew what was happening. "Yes. I suppose so." said Gaius. He obviously knew that there was something Merlin wasn't telling him. However, Gaius decided to let Merlin tell him when he was ready.

When Merlin left, he walked through the market. He eventually found Rose and Gwen looking at items. "Oh, hello Merlin." said Gwen. He walked up to them. "Hi. So, how are you doing after last night?" he asked. They smiled. "We're fine thank you... Doctor." said Rose. She was looking beyond Merlin. He turned around to see the Doctor walking towards them. "Ah, there you are. Well Rose you'll be happy to know I've finally gotten the TARDIS all fixed up last night. It's working perfectly now," said the Doctor, then he spoke more quietly, "I was just at the time of the end of the earth. Some trouble went down, nothing to worry about. I figured you needed some rest, and so I kept you here safe and sound. Well, hopefully safe and sound. Nothing went on while I was away? Shall we go somewhere else? Or are you happy here?" he said to Rose.

Merlin looked at Rose. He didn't want her to leave, but if she _had_ to... she suddenly turned to him and Gwen. "Oh uhm..." she said. The Doctor looked at Gwen and Merlin. They walked to a more quiet place than the market. "You two could come along if you'd like. It'd be fun!" said the Doctor. Merlin and Gwen looked at each other.

"Should we talk to Morgana and Arthur? We are their servants after all." said Gwen. They agreed on that, and went to go find them. All met up in Arthur's chambers. "So... by travel, you mean... _travel._" said Arthur. He hasn't seen the inside of the box. "But... it's just a box. Made for two people at that. How would all of us fit in it?" he continued. Merlin and Gwen smiled. Morgana laughed a little. Arthur looked at them strangely. "Come on now, it could be fun. Travelling to escape the craziness of this world, and into the craziness of another! What could be more exciting?" said the Doctor.

"Uh, just out of curiosity, do you ask people this often? I mean, go to different worlds and or times and ask random people that you meet if they want to join you?" asked Rose. Morgana looked at her. "Is that what happened to you?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah I guess he did just travel to my time, and after some... as he puts it, crazy stuff happened, well, here I am. In your time... the past." said Rose. Everyone was quiet for a moment. "I could... tell my father we've gone on a quest that will save the kingdom from parol. And that it may take oh uh, few days at least." Arthur finally said. The others looked at each other.

"We could say that, a magical being, has told us, and us alone. That if we weren't to do this quest, Camelot will be cursed forever. That sounds plausible, doesn't it?" said Arthur. Morgana looked at him. "Uther will surely want to send guards with us. We can't risk so many people. It would look suspicious." she said.

"Right. That's why we'll tell him, that the quest is meant for us, and us alone. That if there were to be others... the kingdom would surely fall." said Arthur. Gwen looked at Merlin. They had a much simpler plan. A _very_ much simpler one. "Or! Or," said Merlin. Gwen finished for him. "We could just say that we've decided to accompany them on their journey home and that they live far away. So it'll take a few days. Few days there, few days to get back." she said. Morgana and Arthur looked at each other. Then Arthur looked at Gwen. "Uhm, right. Of course. That's perfect. Shut up Merlin." said Arthur. Merlin was quietly laughing at him.

**Doctor Who:**

Once they had convinced the King to let them go, they all met up at the TARDIS when they were ready. Rose had changed into her old clothes, jeans an old t-shirt, and a sweater. Once they got there, Arthur stopped. "What?" asked Merlin.

Arthur looked at him, then the TARDIS. "Well, look at it. It's just a box. I just don't see this working." he said. Morgana looked at him. "You only agreed to this to see it work. Seeing is believing you know." she said to him. Arthur sighed. "Yes. Quite frankly, I _do_ know that. Alright then, let's go." They stopped walking again after hearing some twigs and leaves crack under someone's pressure.

"What was that?" asked Merlin. Arthur sighed. "Oh come on Merlin, probably just an animal. We don't have all day." he said. Arthur started towards the TARDIS again, but Merlin stopped him. "Arthur. The boy." he said. Arthur stopped, and looked to where the others were. There, amongst the bushes was the boy. "Mordred. What are you doing here?" asked Arthur. Mordred. _He_ was Mordred. One of Merlin's greatest enemies, was a _child!_ Just a child at this time. That was very strange for Rose. She knew who everyone was, and what was to come, but, it was still... strange. Then the boy actually spoke.

"I-I know I shouldn't be here especially after you've helped me. But- that's why I came. To thank you properly. For helping me get to my people. All of you. If- if it weren't for you, I'd be dead." he said quietly.

There was a pause. Then Morgana walked up to Mordred. She hugged him. "I wouldn't see it that a child get executed." she said to him as she let go. He smiled. He then turned to Arthur. "My people want to thank you as well. They have great respect for you. I wanted you to know." said Mordred.

"Uhm, yes well-" Arthur was interrupted by the sound of guards. A worried expression was now on everyone's faces. "I shouldn't have come!" said Mordred. Morgana wrapped her arms around him. "Quickly! Everyone in! Let's go!" said the Doctor. Mordred was hesitant at first, but then the sound of the guards pushed him forward. "In, there?" he asked Morgana. She smiled.

Once they were all in, Arthur and Mordred stopped and stared all around them. "Uhm... the inside is larger than the outside. Right. Are you _sure_ it's not magic?" asked Arthur. The Doctor looked at Rose. "I swear I'll be hearing that every time someone new comes along. Right then. It's not magic, just mere technology. Let's get star-" but he was cut off by the TARDIS. It began to act weird. A green light lit up the room. The Doctor told everyone to grab something. "Hold that one down!" he said to Rose.

"I'm holding this one down! I thought you said you fixed it!" she said.

"Well hold them both down! I _did_ fix it!" said the Doctor. Rose reached for it. "Ooh, it's not gonna work!" she called. The Doctor was slightly frustrated now. "Oi! I promised you a time machine, and that's what you get! Now, I've seen the future, you've seen the ancient past, let's let them see the future. 1860! How does 1860 sound?" he asked.

"What happened in 1860?" asked Rose. She looked to see how everyone else was doing. They looked a little bit frightened, especially Mordred. He was just a child after all. "I don't know. Let's find out. Hold on, here we go!" said the Doctor, and he did his thing with the TARDIS.

**Merlin:**

"_Emrys, what's happening? What's going on?" _said Mordred. Merlin looked at him. Mordred had a scared look on him. Merlin just told him the truth. _"Uhm, I-I'm not exactly all to sure. I think... we're travelling."_ was what he could say at the moment. Mordred now looked confused. He, after all, hasn't been told anything really.

Suddenly, the shaking stopped. It was so abrupt though, that everyone fell down. The Doctor began to laugh, so did Rose. "Blimey!" said Rose.

"Sorry mates, is everyone alright!" called the Doctor. "Yeah, I think so, nothing broken! Did we make it, where are we?" asked Rose, once everyone said a sort of 'yes'. Everyone crowed to where they were. "I did it! Give the man an award! Oh, Maples, December twenty-fourth 1860! Hee-hee." said the Doctor, smiling. Maples? Was that a city? A village? This... was very strange.

Rose looked at the Doctor. "That's so weird." she said. Merlin looked at her. "What is?" he asked. If anything is weird for her, then he didn't know what to expect out of this adventure. "It's Christmas." said Rose. Christ-mas? What was that? "Christ-mas. What's that?" asked Arthur. Rose looked at him. "A holiday. Once a year." she answered. The Doctor gestured towards the doors. "All yours." he said to Rose. She looked at the door. "But it's like, think about it though. Christmas. 1860. Happens once. Just once, and it's- gone and it's finished. It'll never happen again. Except for you. You can go back to days that are dead and gone, to hundred thousand sunsets ago. No wonder you never stay still." Rose said to the Doctor.

Everyone was quiet. All eyes were on Rose. What the bloody hell _was_ she talking about? That's what was probably going through their minds. Well, it was going through Merlin's mind anyways. This _Christmas_ thing, must be important to her and her people. All of this was just so... strange! He knew Rose and the Doctor were from the future yes, but still... hearing her talk about stuff from her time was just- weird. Not that he _didn't _want to learn about it though.

"Not a bad life." said the Doctor. Rose glanced at him, then ran towards the door smiling. "Bye now!" she said.

"Oi! Now, where do you think you're going?" said the Doctor. Rose stopped and looked at him. "1860." she said. The Doctor looked at her, and everyone else. "Go out there, dressed like that, you'll start a riot! There's a wardrobe, through there first left, second right, third on the left, go straight, there under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left! Hurry on! All of you, get changed, blend in with the crowed, you don't want to be standing out now. Go on go!" the Doctor said quickly. Merlin didn't catch a word he said until he said 'hurry'. So, he just followed everyone. They changed out of their normal clothes, and went back into the main room.

Somehow, Morgana, Gwen and Mordred made out before Arthur, Merlin and Rose. "This... type of clothing is so different. Everyone wears it?" asked Morgana. The Doctor looked up from fixing the box. "Yep. This really _is_ a different time my lady. Quite exciting, isn't it? Oi, here they come now. Uhm, hang on." said the Doctor. It was just Merlin and Arthur. Rose hadn't followed them. The Doctor had finished their outfits with ties that they had no idea how to put on. Then Rose came out.

Merlin couldn't take his eyes off of her. He felt his cheeks heat up again. She was beautiful! Morgana, Gwen, and Arthur all noticed him staring, and smiled at each other. They had talked about him and Rose the night before now that practically everyone had figured it out.

The Doctor turned and looked at Rose. "Blimey!" he said. Rose looked at him. "Don't laugh!" she said, laughing herself. Laugh? Why would they? She looked great. _"I suppose it's probably because she's not use to the clothing, just as we are."_ thought Merlin.

They stepped out of the box. They were amongst a lot of buildings. Merlin was the last to step out, he put his foot down. There was snow on the ground. It was winter. He looked at everyone else's reactions. Their faces were filled with awe and bewilderment. Merlin, Arthur, Morgana, Gwen, and along with Mordred (though by mistake,) had all just time travelled!

**Doctor Who:**

Once they were all out and were looking around, the Doctor stepped out. He turned to Rose. "Everyone ready for this?" he asked, they nodded. The Doctor held out his arm for Rose. She took it. She smiled. "Here we go. History!" said the Doctor. They began walking. They didn't know where they were going, but they walked anyways. As they did, they heard carollers, and saw horses and carriages go by. They walked up to a man who was handing out flyers of some kind.

"I got the flight a bit wrong." said the Doctor. He was looking at the flyer. "I don't care." Rose just said.

"It's not 1860, it's 1869." said the Doctor.

"I don't care." Rose said again. Then Morgana spoke. "Why, how bad is it?" she asked. The Doctor glanced at her as they walked. "And it's not Maples." said the Doctor.

"I don't care." Rose said... again.

"It's Cardiff." said the Doctor. Rose stopped walking, and he kept on. "Right." she said. They kept walking.

Suddenly, they heard screams. "What's that? Something happening!" said Arthur. The Doctor suddenly smiled. "That's more like it!" he said. They moved quickly towards the screams. They ran towards a building where a lot of people were running out of. Inside the building looked to be like some sort of theatre. However, either there were some great special effects, or there was a spirit circling the room!

"Fantastic!" said the Doctor. The others watched in horror as the ghostly blue and white stream of... ghost, trailed to an old woman. "Fantastic? That?" said Gwen. Eventually the- what was that smoke? Eventually, it left the woman, and she closed her eyes and fell limp.

The Doctor however, didn't see that. He went to the man on the stage. "Did you see where it came from?" he asked. The man on the stage seemed to be in shock as everyone else. "The (**A/N:** wag?) reveals himself does he! Trust your satisfied sir!" said the man.

Rose and the others saw a couple of people, a man and a young girl, begin to carry the old woman out of the building. "Oi! Leave her alone! Doctor we'll get her!" said Rose. With that, she, Merlin, and Gwen went after the two people carrying the woman. "Be careful! All of you!" said the Doctor as he, Arthur, Morgana, and Mordred got up on the stage to talk to the man.

"Did it say anything? Can it speak? I'm the Doctor by the way." said the Doctor. They stared at the ghost. "Doctor? You look more like a Navi."(**A/N:** Is that right?) said the man. The Doctor looked at his clothes. "What's wrong with this jumper?" he said. They turned their attention back to the ghost.

**Merlin:**

They followed Rose outside. They finally caught up to the two people. "What are you doing?" Rose asked the girl. She stopped what she was doing and looked at her. "Oh it's a tragedy miss. Don't worry yourself, me and the master will deal with it. Fact is, this poor lady has been taken with a brain fever and we have to get her to the infirmary!" she said, Rose had pushed her out of the way to get to the woman. Merlin quickly followed.

Rose put a hand on her head. "She's cold." she said. Merlin did the same as her. "She's dead." he said. Rose looked at the girl. "Ohmygod what did you do to her?" she asked. The girl's master appeared beside Merlin. The man wrapped his arm around Rose knocking her unconscious. "Hey! What are you doing?!" cried Merlin, he tried to stop him, but the man knocked him out. (**A/N:** Have you ever noticed how easy it is to knock Merlin out? He get's knocked out a lot.)

After a bit of a struggle, the man and the girl had taken Rose, Merlin and Gwen with them to where ever they were going.

"Gas. It's made of gas." said the Doctor. Arthur and Morgana looked at each other. Mordred kept his eyes on the ghastly ghost. Eventually, it disappeared. As they stepped outside, they noticed the man and girl put Gwen's body in the carriage. "Rose! The others! Gwen, and Merlin they're in there! What are they doing?" said the Doctor.

"What do you know about that hobnob, hm? Now, projection on glass I suppose, who put you up to it?" asked the man from the stage.

"Go mate, not now thanks. Oi! You! Follow that horse!" said the Doctor. He ran to one of the horses. "You can't do that sir!" said the man. The Doctor got into one of the things that the people sat in. Arthur, Morgana and Mordred stopped, looked at each other, then followed the Doctor. Luckily, they were all able to fit inside. "Why not?" asked the Doctor.

"Why not! I'll give you a very good reason why not! Because this is _my _coach!" said the man. Morgana looked at the Doctor. "Are we not supposed to be in here?" she asked. The Doctor didn't hear her. "Well if it's _your_ coach then get in old man!" he said to the man. Arthur was quite taken aback at the way the Doctor spoke to the man. He then remembered where he was. He wasn't in Camelot anymore.

The man got in with them. "Move! Come on! You're losing them!" the Doctor said to the person controlling the horses. "Everything an honour Mr. Dickens?" the man asked. The man from the building answered. "No! It is not!" he said. The Doctor looked at him. "What did he say?" he asked.

"Uh, let me say this first. I'm not around a sense of humour." said the man.

"Dickens!" said the Doctor. Morgana looked at him. Did he know this man? "Do you know this man?" she asked. The Doctor plainly answered: "No."

"Yes. Dickens." said the man.

"Charles Dickens!" said the Doctor. Arthur rolled his eyes. He just wanted to catch up to the others! For goodness sake they were being kidnapped!

"Yes." said the man.

"_The_ Charles Dickens!" said the Doctor.

"Yes." said the man. The person in the front said something, but no one caught it. "Charles Dickens! You're brilliant you are! Completely one hundred percent brilliant!" said the Doctor. He looked back at Arthur, Morgana and Mordred. "Who?" asked Arthur.

"Charles Dickens, the famous writer! Wonderful stories, long, short! Just brilliant!" said the Doctor. He then went on to talk to Charles about something Arthur didn't quite understand. "No sorry, forget about that. Come on, faster! Catch up to them!" the Doctor said finally.

"Uh, well, who exactly are those people?" asked Charles. Morgana answered. "Our friends." she said. Mordred looked up at her. "They're in my care, and now they're in danger." sighed the Doctor. Arthur looked at him. "They're in our care just as much as they are in yours." he said. The Doctor looked at him. "That's very kind of you. Thank you." he said. Arthur nodded.

"Well, what are we doing wasting time talking about my dry old books, this is much more important! Driver! Be swift! The chase is on!" said Charles. The Doctor smiled, and Arthur sighed of relief. "That a boy Charlie!" said the Doctor.

"Nobody calls me Charlie." said Charles. The Doctor looked at him. "The ladies do." said the Doctor. Arthur smiled a bit, trying to hold back laughter. Although he snorted a bit. Mordred glanced at him. "How do you know that?" asked Charles.

"I told you, I'm your number one-" the Doctor started. But he was interrupted. "Number one fan." said Charles.

**Doctor Who:**

Rose slowly woke up. She was on a table or something in some room with lit candles everywhere. She then noticed Merlin on one side of her, and Gwen on the other. Out cold. Then Merlin slowly began to stir. "R-rose..." she heard him mutter. She got up and walked over to him. "Rose..." he said again. Rose knelt down beside him. "Merlin, I'm here. I'm okay." she whispered to him. He slowly opened his eyes, then shut them again and put a hand to his forehead.

After a few seconds, he opened his eyes again. "Rose! Are you okay? Where's everyone else? Where are we?" he asked. He began to stand up. They then walked over to Gwen who began to stir. "Oh... what's happened?" she asked quietly. Rose then looked around the room. There were coffins. Each had a body in them. _Dead_ bodies. Gwen was finally feeling alright enough to stand up.

"Where are we? Are we in a burial chamber?" she asked nervously. Rose looked around, and saw a door. She was about to walk over to it, when suddenly, a ghastly smoke drifted around one of the bodies. The woman then sat up. Gwen screamed, and got behind Merlin and Rose. "If we are in a burial chamber, I think we're next!" said Merlin.

**Merlin:**

They got to the door of a building, and knocked. The girl answered. "I'm sorry sir we're closed." she said.

"Nonsense. As undertaker of these hours, the dead don't die, on schedule! I demand to see your master!" said Charles. The girl smiled. "He's not in sir." she said. She was about to close the door but they stopped her. Charles shouted something at her. "I'm sorry Mr. Dickens. But the master's indisposed." said the girl. The Doctor then spoke. "Having trouble with your gas?" he asked. They then heard strange noises coming from inside. "What the..." said Arthur.

"What in Shakespear is going on?" said Charles.

In the room, all three ran towards the door pounding on it. The other bodies, _dead_ bodies, began to get up and get after them.

The Doctor stepped inside ignoring the girl. "You're not allowed inside sir!" she said. The Doctor put his ear to the wall. "There's something inside the walls. The gas pipes. Something's been living inside the gas." he said.

As the dead bodies were coming after them, Rose found a vase and threw it at one of them. She leaned in towards Merlin making sure Gwen couldn't hear. "Can't you use your magic or something to help?" she whispered. He didn't say anything, but he shook his head. He wished he could. But he didn't even know what those things were. And he couldn't do it in front of Gwen. They started banging on the door again, this time also shouting for help.

"That's them!" said Arthur, as they heard their cries for help. He stepped inside the building. "Gwen! Rose!" cried Morgana. All ran inside and followed the screams. They found the door and unlocked it just in time to find some strange people wrap their arms around Rose, Merlin and Gwen. Once they freed them, the Doctor turned towards the strange people. "My names the Doctor. Who are you then what do you want?" he asked. The person that answered, sounded like two people talking at once.

"Open the rift we're dying!" said the man. Mordred stared at him. _"They're not alive. They're dead. They're bodies are being controlled by something."_ he said to Merlin. He glanced at him, then looked back at the standing dead. He was right. The dead man then said something that he didn't catch. Then they opened their mouths, and screamed as the smoke left their bodies. Morgana covered Mordred's ears.

After a while, the girl was sent to make some tea and things were going to be explained. "First of all, you knock us out! Then, kidnap us, then you lock us in a room full of zombies! And if that isn't enough, you just ran off! And left us to die! So come on! Talk!" cried Rose. Mr. Snead looked at her. "It's not my fault it's this house!" he said. He looked around at the others. "It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until about three months back, and then the stiffs- the uhm, the dear departed. Started getting restless." he said.

"Tommyrot." said Charles. Arthur looked at him. Merlin looked at Rose to check to see if she was alright. Mordred stayed close to Morgana."You witnessed it! Can't keep the beggars down sir! They walk. And it's the strangest thing, but they hang on to..." he went on as the girl, Gwyneth, brought tea for the Doctor. "Mobbed fancy." said Charles.

"Oh Charles, you were there." sighed the Doctor. Charles got up. "I saw nothing but an illusion." he said. Then, a thought hit Arthur. "Could it be magic?" he asked. The man let out a laugh. "Ha, oh no my dear boy! There's no such thing," said Mr. Snead, Merlin, Rose, and Mordred all glanced at each other, "No, no. Not magic. Spirits. Controlling the bodies of the dead it is!" he said. _"Magic doesn't exist in this time? Did it exist in Rose's time?"_ so many questions were now going through Merlin's mind.

"If you're going to deny it don't waist my time just shut up." the Doctor suddenly interrupted his thoughts. Everyone was taken aback slightly at what he said. _"He sounds like Arthur."_ Merlin thought.

**Doctor Who:**

"What about the gas?" asked the Doctor. Mr. Snead looked at him. "Oh that's new sir. I've never seen anything like that." he said.

"Means it's getting stronger. The rift's getting wider, and something's sneaking through." said the Doctor. Rose looked at him. "What's the rift?" she asked.

"A weak point in time and space. A connection between this place, and another. That's the cause of ghost stories most of the time." said the Doctor.

"That's how I got the house so cheap... Stories! Going back generations. Echoes in the dark! We hear songs in the air and a squealing like a- shadow. Passing over your soul. Mind you truth be told it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like me." said Mr. Snead. The Doctor smiled, while Rose just looked at him.

Charles left the room for a moment, and the Doctor followed him. Rose finally sat down beside Merlin. "Is there anything else?" she asked more calmly than before. Mr. Snead looked at her. "No. No I'm sorry. I just wish I knew why _us_. This house." he said.

"Everybody has a destiny. Maybe this is just part of yours. Maybe you were meant to buy this house. To help or stop whatever's happening." said Merlin. The man looked at him, and chuckled a little. "Well, that could be. You're so young, yet you sound so wise." he said. Mordred glanced at Merlin. Arthur tried to hold back a laugh, but failed. Everyone looked at him. "What? Well, most of the time I know him as this clumsy, forgetful, fool, that's a terrible liar. I've never even _seen_ you as wise." he said. Merlin just smiled, and shrugged. Everyone laughed a little.

After a while, Gwyneth went to get tea for everyone. Rose had decided that she's been working too hard so she went to help.

As they tried to help, Gwyneth tried to stop them. "Please miss, you shouldn't be helping, it's not right!" she said. Rose looked at her. "Don't be daft, I see you working to death." she said.

Gwyneth insisted that she hand over the cloth Rose took. So she did. "How much do you get payed?" Rose suddenly asked. Gwyneth looked at her. "Eight pound a year miss." she said.

"How much?" she asked. Gwyneth shook her head. "I know. I would have been happy with six." she said.

"So... did you even go to school or what?" asked Rose. "Of course I did. What do you think I am, an old chin? I went every Sunday. Nice and proper." said Gwyneth. "Once a week?" asked Rose.

"We did psalms and everything." said Gwyneth. She smiled, then it went away. "To be honest, I hated every second." Rose smiled and laughed. "Me too." she said. They laughed for a bit.

"Don't tell anyone. But one week, I didn't go and I ran down the heath all on my own!" laughed Gwyneth. Rose smiled. She told her one of her stories, but when she mentioned that they use to look at boys, Gwyneth stopped laughing. "Well, I don't know much about that miss." she said, and turned to do some work. "Oh come on, times haven't changed that much. I bet you've done the same thing." said Rose. Gwyneth glanced at her. "I don't think so miss." she said.

"Gwyneth. You can tell me. I bet you've got your own someone." said Rose. Gwyneth stopped and looked at her. "I suppose. There is one lad. Butcher's boy. He comes by every Tuesday. Such a lovely smile on him." she smiled, and so did Rose. "I like a nice smile!" she said.

She then tried to pursue Gwyneth to ask him out. "I swear miss it is the strangest thing miss. You've got all the clothes and the predawn, but you talk like some sort of wild lud thing." said Gwyneth. Rose looked at her. "Maybe I am. Maybe that's a good thing. You need a bit more in your life than Mr. Snead." she said. Gwyneth looked down. "Oh, no that's not fair. He's not so bad old Snead. He was very kind to me to take me in. I lost my mum and dad to the flu when I was twelve." she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." said Rose. She glanced down at the floor. "Thank you miss. But I'll be with them again one day. Sitting with them in paradise. I should be so blessed. They're waiting for me. Maybe your dad's up there waiting for you too miss." said Gwyneth.

**Merlin:**

After a while, Merlin decided to go and help Gwyneth and Rose. When he got there, he was walking into a conversation. "Maybe... uhm, who told you he was dead?" Rose asked Gwyneth. They glanced at Merlin then looked back at each other. Gwyneth opened her mouth, but closed it and went to work. "I don't know. Must have been the Doctor." she said. Rose looked down for a moment, and looked at Merlin. "My father died years back." she said.

"You've been thinking about him lately more than ever." Gwyneth suddenly said. Rose looked at her. "I suppose so. How do you know all this?" she asked. Merlin looked at Gwyneth. "Mr. Snead says I think too much. I'm all alone down here. I bet you've got dozens of servants every year miss." she said. Rose laughed. "No. No servants where I'm from." she said.

"And you've come from such a long way. Both of you. From different places mind you." said Gwyneth. Merlin looked at her. "What makes you think so?" he asked. She looked at Rose. "You're from London. I've seen London in drawings, but never like that. All those people, rushing about, half naked for shame. And the noise. And the metal boxes racing past, and the birds in the sky they- no they're metal as well! Metal birds, with people in them! People are flying? And you! You've flown so far! Farther than anyone! The things you've seen. The darkness. A big battle-" she suddenly had a scared look on her, and she stumbled back into the wall.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry miss!" she said. Rose glanced at Merlin, then looked back at her. "It's alright." she said. Now millions of questions floated around in Merlin's head. "I can't help it, ever since I was a little girl, my mum said I had the sight! She told me to hide it!" said Gwyneth.

"And it's getting stronger. More powerful, is that right?" they all jumped to see the Doctor. Gwyneth tensed up. "All the time sir. Every night. Voices in my head," she said. Merlin didn't know what to say. He just looked back and forth from person to person when they said something. "You grew up on top of the rift. You're part of it. You're the key." said the Doctor.

"I've tried to make sense of it sir, consulted with spiritualists, table wrappers all sorts." said Gwyneth. Merlin and Rose looked at each other. "Well that should help. You can show us what to do." said the Doctor.

"What to do where sir?" asked Gwyneth. Everyone looked at the Doctor. "We're gonna have a seance." said the Doctor. Merlin looked at him. A seance? He's never took part in one before. What if his and Mordred's magic interfered? What would happen then?

Merlin didn't realise that the Doctor and Rose had left to go see the others. "Sir, are you alright?" said Gwyneth. He looked up at her. "Oh, yeah." he said. She looked at him with curiosity. "You- you've also come from so far away. You have a great power within you." she said. She suddenly gasped. "You are from ancient times? You live in the ancient kingdom of Camelot! Such a great destiny! So young, yet so wise. You're a wizard. The greatest warlock that ever lived. You're Merlin!" she stumbled back again in fear.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that out loud! Not so many people know of you yes?" she asked. Merlin nodded. "The girl, Rose. She knew before you two even met. You're from different worlds yet... and you're in love." said Gwyneth. Merlin didn't say anything. "Uhm..." he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. Forgive me. Actually, to see that you're in love well, I did not need the sight to show me that." said Gwyneth. She smiled. "Don't worry, I won't say a word to her about it. Hm. And the child. So young. Such a dark destiny, sad yes. Oh. Best get to the others!" she said, then she went to them, and left Merlin with his thoughts. After a few seconds, he went to them.

**Doctor Who:**

After a small discussion, everyone sat around a table. "Come. We must all join hands." said Gwyneth.

"I can't take part in this." said Charles. He got up. "Humbug! Come on, open mind!" said the Doctor. Charles turned and looked at him. "This is precisely the sort of cheap mummery I strive to unmask! Seances? Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the knees. This girl knows nothing!" he said.

"Now don't antagonize her. I love a happy medium!" said the Doctor. Rose looked at him. "I can't believe you just said that." she said. Merlin looked at her. "Come on, give her a chance. She deserves that much respect." said Arthur. All eyes were on Charles now.

"Come on. We might need you." said the Doctor. Charles sighed, and decided to sit back down. "Good man. Now. Gwyneth. Reach out." said the Doctor. Charles interrupted though. "Well, now what about the boy? Surely this isn't something he should participate in." he said. Mordred looked at the Doctor. "I'll be fine." he said quietly.

"Right then. Gwyneth." said the Doctor. They all joined hands. "Speak to us. Are you there? Spirits come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden." said Gwyneth. She looked up. "Nothing can happen. This is-" Gwen interrupted Charles.

"Look at her." she said. Charles looked at Gwyneth. "I feel them. I feel them!" she said. Then, the same ghastly blue and white gas started to appear above her. Everyone had an amazed, yet slightly scared look on them. It was saying something. "What's it saying?" asked Rose.

"It can't get through the rift. Gwyneth, it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now look deep. Allow them through." said the Doctor.

"I can't!" said Gwyneth. Rose glanced at Mordred to see if he was alright, but she couldn't read his expression. "Yes you can. Just believe it. I have faith in you Gwyneth. Make the link." said the Doctor.

"Yes." said Gwyneth. A figures appeared from the gas behind her. "Great god... spirits from the other side!" said Mr. Snead. Charles looked at them with awe. "The other side of the universe." said the Doctor. Arthur and Merlin looked at him. "Pity us. Pity the Gelth. There is so little time. Help us." said the figures.

"What do you want us to do?" asked the Doctor.

"The rift. Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge." said the figures. The Doctor looked at them curiously. "What for?" he asked.

"We are so very few. The last of our kind. We face extinction." said the figures. Gwen and Morgana looked at each other. "Why what happened?" asked the Doctor.

"Once we had a physical form like you. But then the war came." said the figures. Charles looked at them. "War? What war?" he asked.

"The time war. The whole universe combust. The time war raged invisible to smaller species, but devastated to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped. In this ghastliest state." said the figures.

"So that's why you need the corpses." said the Doctor. Mordred glanced at him. "We want to stand tall. To feel the sunlight. To live again. We need a physical form. And your dead are abandoned. They go to waste. Give them to us!" said the figures.

"But we can't." said Rose. Everyone looked at her. "Why not?" asked the Doctor.

"It's- I mean it's not-" the Doctor interrupted her.

"Not decent. Not polite. We could save their lives." said the Doctor. Merlin looked at him. "But... the people. That have past. Shouldn't we respect their graves?" he asked. The Doctor looked at him. "Open the rift! Let the girl through! We're dying. Help us! Let the girl-" said the figures. They suddenly disappeared, and Gwyneth fainted. Rose got up and went to her. "Gwyneth? Gwyneth!" she said.

**Merlin:**

"_What do you think we should do Emrys?"_ asked Mordred. Merlin looked at him. _"I don't know. I'm sorry."_ he said. Mordred looked down. "Are you alright?" Morgana quietly asked him. He nodded. "It's true." said Charles. Everyone looked at him. "It's all true." he said again. Merlin looked at Rose who was trying to help Gwyneth.

Once everyone calmed down, they laid Gwyneth down. Rose watched over her. After a few moments, she woke up. "It's alright, you just sleep." said Rose.

"But my angels miss. They came didn't they? They need me." said Gwyneth. Gwen was able to make some tea for everyone, and handed it out. "They do need you Gwyneth, you're they're only chance of survival." said the Doctor. Rose turned around and looked at him. "I told you. Leave her alone. She's exhausted. And she's not fighting your battles." she said. The Doctor sighed. "What can we do then? Just let them die?" asked Arthur. Gwen handed him some tea. Everyone was quiet. "Well, what did you say Doctor? Explain again? What are they?" asked Mr. Snead.

"Aliens." said the Doctor. Mr. Snead looked at him. "Like, foreigners you mean?" he asked. Morgana looked at him. "Pretty foreign yeah. From up there." said the Doctor. Arthur looked at him. "And by 'up there' you mean..." he said.

"Brecon?" said Mr. Snead. The Doctor looked at him. "Close. And they've been trying to get through from Brecon to Carded, but the roads blocked. Only a few can get through, even then they're weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they have to revert to gas and hide in the pipes." he said.

"Which is why they need the girl." said Charles. Rose looked a him. "They're not having her." she said. Merlin didn't know what to say. There was something about these, things, that didn't quite seem right. What they said maybe true, but can they trust them?

"But she can help. Living on the rift, she became part of it. She can open it, make the bridge and let them through." said the Doctor.

"Incredible. Ghosts that are not ghosts, but beings from another world who can only exist in our world, by inhabiting, cadavers." said Charles. Arthur looked at him. Beings from another world. Amazing. He didn't even know that was possible. He looked at Merlin to see if he had anything, but he was staring off in his thoughts.

"Good system. It might work." said the Doctor. Gwen looked at him. Rose stood up. "You can't let them run around inside the dead people!" she said. She walked over to the Doctor. "Why not? It's like recycling." said the Doctor.

"Seriously though, you can't!" said Rose.

"Seriously though, I can." said the Doctor. Morgana looked at him. "But it's just- wrong! Those bodies were living people. We should respect them! Even in death." said Rose.

"Do you carry a doner card?" asked the Doctor. Merlin and Arthur looked at each other. A what?

"That's different that's..." said Rose. Merlin looked at her. "It is different. Yeah, it's a different morality. Get use to it or go home." said the Doctor. Merlin stared at him. Did he really just say that?

Rose just looked at him. "You heard what I said, time's short. I can't worry about a few corpses when the last of the Gelth could be dying." said the Doctor.

"I don't care they're not using her." said Rose. Gwyneth sat up. "Don't I get a say miss?" she asked quietly. Rose looked at her. "Well, you- look... you don't understand what's going on." she said. Gwyneth looked at her. "You would say that miss. Cause that's very clear inside your head. That you think I'm stupid." she said.

"That's not fair." said Rose. Merlin looked at her. "It's true though. Things might be very different where you're from, but here and now. I know my own mind. And the angels need me. Doctor, what do I have to do?" said Gwyneth.

"You don't have to do anything." he said.

"They've been singing to me since I was a child. Sent by my mum on a holy mission. So tell me." said Gwyneth. The Doctor smiled. "We need to find the rift." he said.

He went over to Charles. "This house is on a weak spot, there must be a spot that's weaker than any other. Mr. Snead, what's the weakest part of this house? The place where most of the ghosts have been?" he asked him.

"That would be... the morgue." said Mr. Snead. Rose sat down beside Gwyneth. _"So much for a fun time today."_ thought Merlin.

**Doctor Who:**

After a few more moments of rest, they all went to the morgue. The Doctor walked in first. "Huh. Talk about bleak house." he said. They all piled in. "The thing is Doctor, the Gelth don't succeed, cause I know they don't. I know for a fact that corpses weren't walking around in 1869." said Rose.

"Times have flaws, changing every second. Your cozy little world can be rewritten like that. Nothing is safe. Remember that. Nothing" said the Doctor.

"Doctor, I think the room is getting colder." said Charles. He was right. It was getting colder. "Here they come." breathed Rose.

They all watched as the Gelth came into view. "You've come to help! Praise the Doctor! Praise him!" they said.

"Promise you won't hurt her!" said Rose. Merlin went and stood beside her. "Hurry! Please, so little time. Pity the Gelth." they said.

"I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer. So you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, alright?" said the Doctor. They all stared at the Gelth. "My angles. I can help them live." said Gwyneth.

"Okay, where's the weak point." said the Doctor.

"Here, beneath the arch." said the Gelth. Gwyneth went and stood by them. "Beneath the arch." she said. Rose went up to her. "You don't have to do this." she said.

"My angels." said Gwyneth. Rose backed up. "Establish the bridge! Reach out to the void, let us through!" said the Gelth.

"Yes. I can see you! I can see you! Come!" said Gwyneth.

"Come! To me! Come to this world poor lost souls!" she said. All everyone could do at the moment, was watch. "It has begun! The bridge is made!" said the Gelth. Gwyneth opened her mouth, and the Gelth trailed out. "She has given herself to the Gelth! The bridge is open! We descend!" said the Gelth.

Suddenly, the Gelth transformed from the angelic blue light, to red and orange, looking a lot like something from hell.

"You said that you were few in number!" cried the Doctor.

The Gelth's voice was so hoarse and evil, that they could just barely understand. The Gelth then began to go inside the dead bodies. "Oh Gwyneth. Stop this! Listen to your master! This has gone far enough! Stop child and leave these things alone! I beg of you!" said Mr. Snead.

"Mr. Snead get back!" cried Rose. One of the bodies had grabbed him, and killed him. One of the Gelth's had gone inside then. Everyone backed away from the centre of the room and watched in horror as Mr. Snead's body was being taken over. "I think it's gone a little bit wrong." said the Doctor.

Then Mr. Snead began to pursue them to join them. "No..." said Charles. Mr. Snead stood up, and the other bodies gather round him. "We need bodies. All of you. Get the human race dead!" said the leader of the Gelth. Everyone then gathered together and were being backed up into a cell. "Gwyneth! Stop them! Send them back now!" called the Doctor.

"Not I- I can't I'm sorry! The new world is too much for me! I'm so-" called Charles, he was standing away from them. He ducked as one of the Gelth flew past him. Rose, the Doctor, Merlin, Arthur, Morgana, Gwen, and Mordred were all trapped in the cell. "Give yourself to glory! Sacrifice your lives to the Gelth!" they said.

"I trusted you! Pitied you!" said the Doctor.

"We don't want your pity! We want this world and all it's flesh!" said the Gelth.

"Not while I'm alive." said the Doctor.

**Merlin:**

"So, this is it then?" Gwen said quietly. Arthur looked at her. "It can't be. I won't let that happen." he said. He took her hand in his. "I can't die. Tell me I can't! I'm haven't even been born yet, it's impossible for me to die! Isn't it?" Rose looked at the Doctor. He looked at her. "I'm sorry." he said. Merlin looked at her, and took her hand in his.

She looked at him. "But it's 1869! How can I die now?" she said. She looked back at the Doctor. "Time isn't a straight line. It can twist into any shape. You can be born in the twentieth century, or in the sixth century, and die in the nineteenth and it's all my fault. I brought you here. I brought everyone here." he said.

"It's not your fault." said Merlin. They looked at him. "It was our idea to come."

"What about me? I saw the fall of Troy. World War Five. I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party. Now I'm gonna die in a dungeon! In Cardiff..." said the Doctor.

Rose and Merlin looked at each other. "But it's not just dying. You become one of them...I'm sorry. I changed your destiny. I changed history!" said Rose. He looked into her eyes. "No. I chose to come. We're not going to die here. I'm not going to let you die Rose. There must be a way to stop them." said Merlin.

"Well, we'll go down fighting yeah? Together? All of us." said Rose.

"Yeah." everyone agreed. Suddenly, Charles came running in. "Doctor! Doctor! Turn up the gas! Now fill the room! All of it! Now!" he called.

"What are you doing?" asked the Doctor.

"Why fill the room with gas?" asked Morgana.

"Fill it all up!" said Charles, and he put out a light. The Doctor looked around. "Brilliant! Gas!" he said.

"What so we choke to death instead?" said Rose. Merlin looked at her. "Am I correct, Doctor? These creatures are gaseous!" said Charles. He then put something in his mouth. "Fill the room with gas it'll draw them out! Suck them into the air like poison from a wound!" said the Doctor. Gwen turned to Morgana. "There's a chance we'll live?" she asked. Morgana nodded. The Doctor pulled something from the wall. Almost immediately, the creatures began to draw from the bodies.

"Gwyneth! Send them back! They're not angels." said the Doctor. Gwyneth slowly came back. "Liars." she said. The Doctor walked up to her. "Look at me. If your mother and father could look down and see this they'd tell you the same. They'd give you the strength. Now send them back!" he said.

"They're too strong." Gwyneth said softly.

"Remember that world you saw? Rose's world, all those people? None of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift." said the Doctor. Mordred was getting weaker so Morgana took him out of the room. "I can't send them back. But I can hold them. Hold them in this place. Hold them here. Get out." said Gwyneth.

She pulled something from her pocket. "Matches! No! You can't!" screamed Rose. She was about to run to her, but Merlin stopped her. "You'll set this place on fire! You'll die!" screamed Rose.

**Doctor Who:**

"Leave this place!" said Gwyneth. The Doctor ran to Rose and Merlin. "All of you get out! I won't leave her while she's still in danger, now go!" he said. They did as they were told. As they ran, they nearly ran into Morgana. "What's happening? What's going on?" she asked. Rose explained everything. "She'll light the place on fire and everything will explode! She'll die!" she cried.

"We have to leave the building now!" said Charles. They did. He lead them out and towards the opposite of the house. As they saw the Doctor coming, the whole house blew up in flames. He had just barely made it.

Rose looked at the Doctor once they were safe from the blast. "She didn't make it." she said.

"I'm sorry. She closed the rift." said the Doctor. They stared at the burning building. "At such a cost. The poor child!" said Charles.

"I did try Rose, but Gwyneth was already dead. She had been for at least five minutes." said the Doctor. Rose and Merlin stared at him. "What do you mean?" asked Rose.

"I think she was dead from the minute she stood in that arch." said the Doctor.

"She can't have. She spoke to us. She helped us. She saved us! How could she have done that? She saved the world. A servant girl. No one will ever know." said Rose. Then someone took her hand. She looked over at Merlin. "We know." he said quietly.

"Right then, Charlie boy, we've just got to go into my um, shed. Won't be long." said the Doctor. They were about to bring Mordred back because well, they hadn't exactly plan that he come along, so it's the least they could do. "What are you going to do now?" Rose asked Charles.

"I shall take the mail coach, back to London. Quite literally _post haste_. Now is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them! After all I've learned tonight, there could be nothing more I can do. This morning I thought I knew everything in the world! Now I know I've just started! All these huge, and wonderful notions! Doctor, I'm inspired! I must write!" said Charles.

"Do you think that's wise?" asked Rose. The Doctor glanced at her. "The Mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer, was not the boys uncle. Perhaps he was not, of this earth. The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Elementals! I can spread the word! Tell the truth!" Charles said excitedly. Everyone smiled. The Doctor shook his hand. "Good luck with it! Nice to meet you!" he said. Then Rose shook her hand. "Bye then! Thanks!" she said.

"Thank you, but- I don't understand. In what way... is this good bye? Where are you going? And surely you all can't fit in there. You'd be squished!" said Charles. The Doctor smiled. "Actually, it's quite roomy! You'll see. Now, everyone! In the- shed." he said.

"Oh my soul. Doctor it's one riddle after another with you! Look, after all these revelations, there's one mystery you still haven't explained. Answer me this. Who are you?" asked Charles. They all looked at the Doctor. They haven't gotten that answer either. There was a pause. "Just a friend. Passing through." said the Doctor.

"But you have such knowledge of future times. Uh- I don't wish to impose on you. But I must ask you. My books. Doctor. Do they last?" asked Charles.

**Merlin:**

The Doctor smiled. "Oh yes!" he said. Charles stared at him. "For how long?" he asked. Merlin and Arthur glanced at each other. "Forever!" said the Doctor. Charles seemed very pleased. "Right. Shed. Heh. Come on people!" said the Doctor. He went back to unlocking it. "See you!" said the Doctor. They all went inside. Leaving Charles wondering, and slightly confused.

"Doesn't that change history, if he writes about blue ghosts?" asked Rose.

"In a weeks time, it's 1870. And that's the year he dies. Sorry. He'll never get to tell his story." said the Doctor.

"Oh no. He was so nice." Gwen said softly.

"In Rose's time he was already dead. We've brought him back to life. And he's more alive now than he's ever been. Old Charlie boy! Let's give him one last surprise." smiled the Doctor.

"Well now, here we go! Back to the sixth century!" said the Doctor. They all quickly got changed into their old comfortable, familiar clothes.

"Well, one thing's for certain." said Arthur, once they got back. Morgana looked at him. "What's that?" asked Merlin. Arthur looked at everyone. "That _was_ crazy." he said. They all laughed. They were going home. Well, staying long enough to get Mordred back to his people anyways! Merlin couldn't resist another adventure with Rose! Oh, and the Doctor of course...

"This will be one adventure I'll never forget!" he said. Morgana smiled and laughed. "We probably shouldn't tell anyone about this. Well, even if we did, they'd probably never believe us!" she said. Rose looked at her. "It'll be like an inside joke!" she said.

The box then began to make noise, and shake a little. "Well, here we are! Home sweet home!" said the Doctor. They stepped outside of the TARDIS. "How long have we been gone?" asked Morgana. The Doctor looked at her. "One day, give or take." he said. They smiled. The Doctor stepped back inside while Merlin and the others set out to find the Druids. Little did they know, the Doctor was running after them once he checked up on things.

After a while, they finally found them, a man walked up to them. "Mordred, where have you been?" he said. He seemed to be very worried. "But- he hasn't been gone that long..." said Arthur. Suddenly the Doctor nearly ran into Merlin. "Right then. A week. You've been gone an entire week. Sorry about that..." he said. A week? An entire week? Merlin looked at the others. They had the same expression on them as he did. "Just where have you been." said the man. What were they going to say? That they've been thousands of years into the future where all of them were already dead? That one slave girl saved the world from blue smoky ghosts?

"Uhm... well, when Mordred found us guards were coming, and so we were hiding him?" Arthur paused, "Again?" he replied. The man looked at him. "For a week?" he said. Merlin and Arthur glanced at each other, while Gwen and Morgana did the same. "Yes. The um, the guards were everywhere searching for another sorcerer. Sooner or later they would have found him. It was sort of a last minute... thing." said Merlin. The man glanced at him. _"For someone with a large secret- you are a terrible liar. It must be incredibly important if even you cannot tell me where you all were. Emrys."_ said the man. Merlin slightly nodded, not enough for the others to see.

"_Very well."_ said the man. He turned to Arthur. "Well, thank you for returning the boy to us." said the man. Mordred smiled at them, then went to be with his people. "He doesn't say much, does he?" said the Doctor. _"Goodbye Emrys."_ said Mordred, as they were walking back. Merlin glanced back to see the boy looking back at them. "Merlin? Are you alright?" asked Rose. He looked at her. "Hm? Oh yeah. Fine." he said. She smiled, and he smiled back.

**A/N:** Hey, hey! Another chapter done! Chapter 3! So ... they've been gone a whole week hm? Well, that was interesting! Next chapter will be another Merlin one. From now on I'm going to do it so that it's like: Doctor Who, Merlin, Doctor Who, Merlin etc. How'd you all- two... people... that I know for sure are reading this- like it? Please R & R! That was the longest chapter so far... 17 pages. Eh, whateva! til next time! :D


	4. The Curse of Cornelius Sigan

**A/N:** YEA-HA!FINALLY! YES! YES! It's here! Chapter four! SOOO sorry about the uh, um, monthly wait... Let's face it, January sucks. For me, the end of it was exam time. So I was studying and such for most of the month and hadn't really had a lot of time to work on this. Now that it's the second semester, I should have more time! :D I plan to do more, oh and now, obviously, episodes will NOT be in order of either series, just to let you know! Try not to count on very fast updates like around Christmas time though. So sorry again! :( I'll try not to leave it THAT long between chapters.

Disclaimer: Hint, Hint. FAN fiction...

**{****The Curse of Cornelius Sigan****}**

**Merlin:**

After _that_ strange adventure, they began walking back to the box. After being told that they were gone for a week, Merlin wasn't sure if he still wanted to go on another adventure. The whole time thing was confusing yes, but he didn't want to get too far away from his destiny, Albion. Or... could Rose be part of his destiny now? Oh, and the Doctor? _Should_ he travel with them? He had no idea now! It was all so confusing! He doubted that the Great Dragon would be of much help in this situation. They were from the _future_ after all. A very, very far off future. He glanced at the others quickly.

"So. Hopefully in the week that you were gone, nothing too horrible happened." said the Doctor. They had finally reached the box. Now decisions had to be made. Leave? Or stay and never see Rose and the Doctor again? He had to make a decision somehow, and fast.

"Now, would anyone like to come with us to somewhere else? Or rather stay here?" asked the Doctor.

Damn. He just_ had_ to ask that didn't he? Sure, Merlin wanted to go somewhere else again- but what about his destiny with Arthur and Albion? Could this be part of that? Or was it dragging him away from it? Who could possibly know that?! Luckily, while he was thinking all of this, he managed to stay calm on the outside.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but while I'm sure all of us would like to go with you, it's been a week since we have left. If it's been a week here, and only a day where we travelled to, how can we possibly know how long we'll be gone when we go somewhere else?" said Arthur.

"You don't. No one does. It's a strange thing, time. So many different worlds develop at their own speed. Literally. Yes, it's true that if you _time travel_ you may miss _a lot_ in your world. But if you go to other universes you may not miss anything at all. Of course we don't _have_ to only time travel. So time here might not speed up while you're gone." said the Doctor. He smiled. That was a lot to take in, even if they had just experienced it. Having it actually _said_ to them, was a lot. Merlin now having that said to him, was even more clueless about what he should choose. _"Why do things always have to be so difficult! Gaah!"_ he thought.

Then a though suddenly hit Arthur. "The quest! This is where the quest excuse can come in- uhm, if we _were_ to go I mean. If we go, we could tell my father that it could take months to complete. Or only days. We were never told how long the quests would take." he said. Merlin looked at him. "You're really bent on that idea aren't you?" he said. It has actually been a while since he'd said anything. "Shut up Merlin. It could work." said Arthur. No one seemed to notice Merlin's quietness. Thankfully for him.

"I think that could work. It sounds real enough." Rose suddenly said. Merlin realised that it had been a while since _she_ had said anything as well. After some debate, it was decided.

They'd go on another adventure to some other universe.

However, persuading Uther was not going to be as easy as they had thought...

It was dark in Camelot at the moment when they had returned. They decided that Rose and the Doctor stay with the box, since they had _"returned to their homelands._" The Doctor had said that the box had some sort of 'invisibility cloak' of some kind that would hide them.

Arthur laid awake in bed tossing and turning. The miners were making such a racket that night! Finally, he couldn't take it any more. He sighed. "Merlin." he called. He got out of bed. "Merlin!" he yelled. Merlin came into the room. "Yes Sire?" he asked.

"Are you deaf?" asked Arthur. He was clearly annoyed and agitated. "I wish." replied Merlin. Arthur sighed again. "I want you to go down there, and tell them to stop." he said.

"But there working under the King's orders." said Merlin. Although... they _were_ both incredibly tired, and they needed sleep. Especially after time travelling. "Yeah. And you're working under mine." said Arthur. There was no way that Merlin was going to win this. He gave in, and did what he was told. Arthur went back to bed while Merlin sighed and took off.

When he had gotten there, he witnessed something that no one thought would come. All of the miners ran out of the tunnels very afraid. Merlin, with his torch, went to see what they could be running from. He saw that they had stumbled upon a tomb. He saw the place where the body had been put. There was a blue, giant heart shaped jewel locked into the lid. There was magic in it. It was drawing Merlin to it, when he stumbled into something. There was someone there. He was on his knees, with his head hanging down. "Hello?" Merlin said. He tapped his shoulder, and he fell over. What Merlin saw shocked him into the next century. (**A/N:** No pun intended haha.) The man's face looked to be in shock, mouth open, eyes wide- it was a dreadful colour, light pasty grey. While his eyes were slightly red. It was very creepy.

Later, Merlin had informed Gaius of the situation. He brought him to the tomb. Merlin bent over the dead man's body. "How do you think he died?" he asked. Gaius was staring at the coffin. "Hm?" he said.

"I wonder who's tomb it is." said Merlin. He looked around. "I'm not sure." said Gaius. He looked at one of the crow statues, then back at the coffin. "Do you think it might be cursed?" asked Merlin. Gaius looked at him. He didn't answer. He stepped towards the coffin. One of the tiles lowered, and the crow shot an arrow from it's beak at Gaius. Merlin quickly used magic and shielded him from it. Gaius gasped. "You've just saved my life! Thank you." he said.

They heard voices coming. The shield that Merlin had used to save Gaius fell to the ground and rolled towards the entrance. He tried to stop it, but almost ran into Uther. "Idiot." said Uther. Arthur walked by him. "Were you born clumsy or do you work at it?" he said under his breath. Merlin sighed. "It's just one of my many gifts." he said, slightly annoyed.

"Well, this is quite a find. See Gaius? I was right. There is treasure to be found under Camelot. Which of my predeceases do I have to thank for all this? Gaius?" Uther had walked up towards the jewel in the coffin. "Oh, I'd have to look into it Sire." said Gaius. Uther then noticed the dead man on the floor. "How did he die?" he asked.

"He seemed to have unwittingly triggered a trap here." said Gaius. Then Arthur realised something. "To deter grave robbers." he said.

"Well there's plenty in here people would want to steal. Have them, secure the tomb. Guarding it is your responsibility Arthur." said Uther. He looked at some of the treasures. "Yes father." said Arthur. Gaius glanced at the jewel in the coffin. It had magic. He could sense it that's for sure.

After that incident, Merlin instantly went to tell Rose and the Doctor about it. Only... he had forgotten that they had the invisibility cloak on the box.

**Doctor Who:** (**A/N:** Now THAT was a really long Merlin part he-he. I'll try not to make them _that_ long.)

The Doctor and Rose were actually sleeping at the moment. Since, well, it _was_ night time. And they had been exhausted! Rose was having a wonderful dream about being home with Mickey, when something made her wake up. There was no noise whatsoever though. She wasn't hungry, she didn't have to go to the bathroom, there was nothing. In fact, she was incredibly still tired! She glanced towards the main screen on the control panel.

Oh damn. There was_ almost_ nothing. On the screen, was Merlin. Wandering around trying to find them. Ultimately looking lost. She had almost forgotten about the invisibility cloak thingy.

She sighed deeply. She wanted sleep of course. What the heck was he doing? "Oi. Doctor!" she said. Well, Rose had no idea of how the TARDIS worked now did she. The Doctor was the one who put the cloak on, he can take it off. "Doctor!" she said loudly. She got up and lightly kicked the Doctor in the head. He woke up finally. "What? Can't you see a man trying to sleep? You humans are so exacerbating." he said sleepily.

Rose sighed. "It's not _my_ fault. Look on the screen." she said. He looked. "Well- what the bloody hell is he doing? I thought that he was some sort of wise old coot. Well, not old I suppose. But there's always one or two things wrong in legends right? I guess we should help him out. Open the door." said the Doctor. Rose looked at him.

"Why not just take off the invisibility cloak?" she asked. The Doctor sighed and rubbed his forehead. They really needed sleep. "Do you know how long that would take? It's not a simple process Rose." he said.

Rose sighed again, and went towards the door. She opened it. "Oi! Merlin what are you doing?" she called. He stopped looking around and looked at her. "Wha- looking for you! Do you know how hard it is to find an invisible time travelling box?" he said. He walked over to them. After they got things straighten out, Merlin told them what had happened.

"Wow. There never really _is_ a dull day around here is there? I wonder what happened while you were away..." said the Doctor.

After a little bit of talking, now even more tired they decided to go back to bed.

**Merlin:** (**A/N:** Yeah, yeah, I know. Really long Merlin part then really short Doctor Who part. Now I'm trying to make them more equal.)

The next morning wasn't one of Merlin's favourites. He got up and met Arthur who was about to go on a hunting trip. He hurried down the steps. "Hurry up Merlin." said Arthur.

"Sorry." he said.

Little did they know- someone was watching them. He eyed them closely. He watched as Merlin got down on his hands and knees and acted like a step. Arthur stepped onto his back, then mounted on the horse. Although, the saddle wasn't quite strapped on tightly enough. Once Arthur sat down, he and the saddle slid off of the horse and onto the ground. The horse ran off a little ways. The man watching them got ready.

Arthur, frustrated, got up. "Merlin!" he said. Merlin also got up. "I don't understand!" he said quickly.

"Well there's a surprise!" said Arthur. Yet again, another argument. The man had heard others say that they thought that Arthur and his servant could almost be brothers. In the way that they acted of course. The two themselves probably could never see it though.

"I strapped that on myself..." said Merlin. He really didn't know what had happened. He could have sworn that it was tight enough. "Well I think that might have been the problem!" said Arthur. Merlin stared at him. "It wasn't my fault!" he said. He was sure glad that Rose wasn't there. But he knew that she would find out eventually, knowing Arthur. Then a man walked up with the horse. (**A/N: **Gah! I don't know what he said here! Sorry! I was born and raised in Canada so sometimes it's hard to hear what they're saying lol. Bare with me! :)

"Thank you." said Arthur. The man turned to them. "It's an honour to be of service to the prince." he said. Merlin had no idea of what just happened next. "An honour. Do you hear that Merlin?" Arthur said quietly to him. Merlin didn't say anything. "Allow me the honour of brushing your clothes down." said the man. Merlin just couldn't believe it. "The honour!" mouthed Arthur.

"Anything else I can do for you Sire?" asked the man. Merlin still didn't say anything. "Well, you can give Merlin here a kick at the backside." said Arthur. He and the man laughed a bit. Merlin was just getting annoyed, and confused. "I won't wish to deprive you of the pleasure sir." said the man. Who the heck was he? Arthur smiled. "Huh. What's your name?" he asked him.

"Cedric. I've come to Camelot in search of work." said the man. Search of work huh? Of course it _had_ to be Merlin's job. Everything seemed to happen to him in some way or another. Or involve him at least. Most of it wasn't good. "Good." said Arthur. "You can be a beater on the hunt, we're short a man or two." he walked off. Merlin bent down and picked up a beater.

"You're too kind Sire!" said Cedric.

"Here. You'll need a beater." he said. He harshly hit Cedric in the stomach. "Oh, sorry." he said. Though, he obviously didn't mean it. He walked off smiling.

**Doctor Who:**

Rose finally woke up that morning, much later than the Doctor had. She was a little confused though. Her dream she was having about Mickey and home, suddenly changed to someone else, and somewhere else. However, she just couldn't remember where or who. Oh well. It was just a dream anyhow. Dreams from her world, didn't mean much then in this world. "Well, afternoon. Sleep alright? I wonder how the others are doing in talking to Uther about leaving again." said the Doctor. Rose got up slowly. She wasn't a morning person. She sighed slightly. "Oi... so. What's up for today then?" she asked.

She saw that the Doctor was looking at the screen with a hopeful expression on his face. "What's up with you?" she asked. He gestured at the screen. Then she understood. Merlin and Arthur, and the knights, were on another hunting trip. "We can now watch the wise one screw with it. Oh look, I think there's someone new." he said. Rose laughed a little. "You're so weird. That must be Cedric. You enjoy watching Merlin mess up don't you?" she asked.

"Well it's only because your world played him out to be this extremely wise- not to mention _old_, person. He's nothing like that. Well, not all the time anyways. Wise I mean." said the Doctor. They watched them for a while. Then Arthur stopped everyone.

It was all quiet. Quiet until a gigantic bore came running out of the bushes! "What the hell is that?!" said Rose. Of course pigs were usually- well, WAY smaller than that! "I think it's just a gigantic bore. If you want to help, we can't really. We're suppose to be in our _homelands_." said the Doctor. They turned their attention back to Merlin and Arthur. Arthur had a spear and was ready to stab the beast to hell. He threw it, but it just bounced off the pig's nose.

They saw the new comer drop his beater in fear, and stumble backwards over a tree root. Suddenly out of nowhere, they saw a spear lift up from the ground. Magically. "There you go, that's why Merlin always goes with them. See, there fine." said the Doctor. Trying to reassure Rose. The spear flew towards the beast. It got him, and it fell over in pain. All got up and walked towards it, in shock and surprise. "Who threw that?" asked Arthur. He looked at all of his men, who shook their heads 'no'. Then the new comer coughed. Arthur looked at him.

"Was it you?" said Arthur. He seemed amazed. Cedric just shrugged and nodded, as if he were being modest. Merlin saw right through him obviously. Now he was sure that jerk was after his job. "You've just saved my life." said Arthur.

"Honestly it- it was nothing." said Cedric. He moved his arm as if it were sore. What was he doing? Stealing credit from Merlin. Of course Rose knew that no one would ever know until it was time. But still, she couldn't help but feel sorry for Merlin whenever it happened. Truthfully, it happened a lot.

"I shall be forever in dept to you. You should be rewarded!" said Arthur.

**Merlin:**

"_Oh bloody hell, this is NOT happening."_ thought Merlin. But sadly for him, it was. "I couldn't possibly-" said Cedric. Right. Yeah right. Merlin just didn't know what to say. "Come on! What do you wish for?" asked Arthur. Oh no. Merlin knew for sure of what he wanted. "I desire only one thing Sire." said Cedric.

"Anything." said Arthur. Merlin couldn't believe what he was hearing. That man was after his job he knew it! Of course Arthur was blind to that. _"No! Not 'anything' Arthur you PRAT!"_ thought Merlin.

"Position in the royal household." said Cedric. Yep. There it was. "Good. Consider it done." said Arthur. He smiled at Merlin and laughed. Great. He was now one step closer into taking Merlin's job- and only Merlin could see it. Arthur went back to the bore. Cedric walked up to Merlin with his beater. "You can have that back." he said. He wacked Merlin in the stomach just as he had to him. "Oh- sorry." he said. Merlin sighed as Cedric walked off. He was just once again glad that Rose wasn't there to see any of it. Although... throughout this entire event, he couldn't help but feel that he _was_ being watched.

After the hunt, he decided to see them. Once he got there, he told them about Cedric. Though- not _everything_. "So you think he's after your job. After one day?" asked Rose. He knew they wouldn't really believe the same things at first. "Well, I suppose he _did_ take credit for killing that pig." said the Doctor. Merlin looked at him. He hadn't actually said anything about that yet. How did he know? Did someone else come here before him? No that couldn't be it. Then he remembered that he felt as though he were being watched.

"How do you know about that? I haven't said anything about it yet." said Merlin. Rose hit the Doctor. "Nice going!" she said. The Doctor looked from Merlin to Rose. "It's not my fault they walked past the TARDIS. Oh and, how we know would take a lot of explaining and I don't really want to get into it." said the Doctor. He sighed. Well, there have been weirder things.

**Doctor Who:**

Merlin had decided that it was time to get back to Gaius so he left the TARDIS. The whole dream thing had bugged Rose all day. She couldn't remember what it had changed to. Finally she decided to shrug it off as just a dream again. Her dreams were always weird once in a while. Or always.

During the day, she and the Doctor had worked on the TARDIS. They had tried to figure out why it had gone all wonky when they went to 1869. No such luck. Oh well. They supposed it just had it's up's and down's every now and then. After a long day, they had decided to settle down and go to bed.

There were actually many rooms in the TARDIS. Including two bedrooms. Whoever built this thing certainly was prepared. The only reason that they had slept on the floor of the main room was because... the Doctor didn't know about the bedrooms. Surely it annoyed Rose very much.

She laid down on the bed. Her thoughts went back to home. _"Mother."_ she though. She must be so worried about her. Although, she had no idea of how long she'd actually been gone. Here, it'd felt like days. There it could have only been twelve hours or so. Who knew?

The next thing she knew- she was asleep.

(**A/N:** Dream Sequence! :)

_She was in a forest. There was a cool breeze that felt good across her face. Her hair blew around slightly. There was someone next to her. It was blurry though. She couldn't quite see who it was. They were walking together. It was a man. Mickey? It had to be. But, why were they in a forest? The man took her hand. Now it had to be Mickey. That was the man she loved, who loved her back. The man had said something funny and they laughed. She couldn't really hear his voice either. Who was this man? She was sure it was Mickey- but... There was something about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on. The two of them had now come to a lake. It was a beautiful sight! They sat down on the grass. The man who was with her had been carrying a basket of food and whatnot. Was this a date? Who was he? This dream was so different from her other ones. She was so happy with this man. She felt... like she did when she was with Mickey! She decided that it was him after all. Only, she still couldn't really see him. Or hear him. Somehow in her dream she was still laughing at things he'd said. Then it happened. The man had stopped talking and seemed from what she could see, like he was gazing into her eyes. She was looking back, but still couldn't see. The man leaned in. Their foreheads touched..._

Rose's eyes shot open. It was morning.

(**A/N:** Ha, ha, ha! I know- so evil right? He-he! I like writing.)

**Merlin:**

Merlin got Arthur's breakfast ready and headed for his chambers. He walked into the room with the food, and closed the door. "Is that lunch?" he heard Arthur ask. Lunch? What? "No, it's breakfast..." said Merlin. He had turned around to see Arthur up. Along with Cedric. Who had brought him his breakfast. Arthur seemed to be enjoying himself very much. "This is lovely Cedric." he said. Cedric looked at Merlin. He winked at him.

Now Merlin knew for sure what he was doing. He _really_ was taking his job! Before _Cedric_ could, Merlin spoke. "Is there anything else, that you need... Sire?" he asked. Arthur thought for a moment. Still eating. "No I think Cedric's got it all covered." he said. Then Cedric now spoke. "Oh! I regret Sire. There is one thing I failed to do... uh muck out your horses." said Cedric.

"_Smooth."_ thought Merlin. He sighed silently. "Off you go." said Arthur. He went back to eating. Cedric walked towards the door. "I'll get the door for you." he said. He was just enjoying this, wasn't he? He silently sighed again. He left and headed towards the stables.

He got to work. Did they know how much it stunk in there? Suddenly... he was feeling very tired. He did everything he could to stay awake. But failed. Everything went black.

When he awoke, he found himself in an awkward position. He slowly woke up to see... Arthur. "Sire!" he said. He instantly sat up. He knew that there was uh- _stuff_ on his face but that wasn't the issue at the moment. "What are you doing?" asked Arthur.

"Nothing." said Merlin. He stood up. "I can see that." said Arthur. Merlin's head hurt a bit. He tried to figure out what happened. "I wasn't sleeping. I was... I was just bending down." he said. He knew Arthur wouldn't believe him. "Looking for something." said Arthur. Yes, he saw right through him. "Yes." said Merlin. Arthur looked around. "Perhaps we're looking for the same thing." he said.

"What?" asked Merlin. Arthur looked at him. "Oh, I don't know um- THE HORSES!" he yelled. Merlin looked at him. "The hors-es. Oh!" he said. He looked around. "One mistake! I can understand everyone has a bad day now and then, but this is one thing after another!" said Arthur. He was angry now. Merlin put his hands on his head. "I don't- I don't know what happened!" he said. He really didn't. He felt fine this morning. He wasn't really tired at all. But then he passed out as if he fainted. He _didn't_ faint did he? The fumes from the horses were... overpowering. But surely they wouldn't do that would they?

Arthur was about to say something, but someone else spoke first. "Sire. Please sire don't be too hard on him. He's a good servant he just, he's tired." said... _Cedric_.

"I am not!" said Merlin.

"Maybe, maybe if he had the evening off-" said Cedric. Merlin cut him off. "I don't want the evening off!" he said. Arthur was the blindest prat Merlin had ever met! "Good night's rest..." said Cedric. That was it. One more thing, and Merlin was about to snap. "I did NOT fall asleep!" he said.

"I'm more than willing to take over his duties tonight." said Cedric.

"Perhaps your right." said Arthur.

"No!" said Merlin.

"Shut up Merlin." said Arthur. That was it. Now Merlin really had snapped. "Can't you see what he's trying to do? He's trying to get rid of me and if you weren't such clotpole you'd see that!" shouted Merlin. Arthur looked at him. "A what?" he said. Was that really all he had heard? Just that? "Clotpole. He- he said clotpole." said Cedric. Not that any of them knew what it was. But Cedric had managed to make it off as the worst possible thing in the world! There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"Cedric's right. He can look after me tonight. You, can go home, and think about whether or not you want to be my servant." said Arthur. Merlin couldn't believe it. He'd done it. Cedric had taken his job right from under them! "But-" Merlin started but Arthur cut him off.

"Go!" he said. They were silent as Cedric grabbed Merlin's coat and handed it to him. He took it. He sighed and walked off.

**Doctor Who: **(Morning)

Rose had woken up that morning even more confused. She had that same dream again. She still didn't know who he was or where she was. It was frustrating her! She had never had a dream come more than once, so maybe it was telling her something. She had a much better sleep though, thanks to the bed. Rose was certain that the man in the dream had to be Mickey. Who else did she love? Her thoughts slowly travelled to Merlin and that man, Cedric. She hoped he didn't succeed. If Merlin lost his job how would he be able to build Albion? He'd have to be with Arthur for that.

She sighed and finally got up. The Doctor was in the main room fiddling with the panel. "Morning, what are you doing?" she asked as she walked up.

"I'm trying to figure out where to take those four next. Oh, and you of course. Want to help?" asked the Doctor. He looked at her. "Oi. You're a right mess in the mornings." he said. She sighed. "I'm not really a morning person okay? And most people just say 'good morning' back." said Rose. They laughed. "Right, sorry. So. These are the two places that I've decided on. There's-" said the Doctor, but Rose interrupted him.

"Um, actually, I wouldn't mind going to my time for a moment. Just to say hi to my mum." she said. The Doctor looked at her. "Well alright then, but after words we should go somewhere else." he said. Rose smiled. "Of course." she said.

Suddenly, she felt that something was wrong. "Something's wrong." said Rose. She knew it. The Doctor gave her a confused look. "What do you mean? With the TARDIS, or something else?" he asked. She looked at him. "Something else. Like, I dunno. Just... it's weird. It's like I just know that something bad is about to come. You know?" she said. The Doctor blinked. "No." he said.

**Merlin:** (**A/N:** So sorry about the lack of Doctor Who, and Merlin/Rose. But it was hard to fit them in more because they had supposedly gone 'home'. Which was very far away... so. Yeah. Again, sorry! Next chapter though! :)

That night, Merlin awoke to the sound of a terrifying scream. A scream of magic. He knew it. He decided to get Gaius up, and Arthur and go to the tomb. The tomb of Cornelius Sigan, the powerful, frightening, wizard.

Once they got there, they saw that the large blue jewel, which was really Sigan's soul, was gone. "Sound the warning bell." said Arthur. Merlin was about to leave but Gaius stopped him. "Merlin. Whoever did this got more than they bargained for." said Gaius. He was holding the heart shaped container. That was empty. Crystal clear. "I don't understand how they got in. Gates not even damaged." said Merlin.

"Must have used a key." said Gaius. Merlin looked at him. "Arthur's got the only key." he said.

"Where does he keep it?" asked Gaius.

"On his belt with the others." said Merlin.

"Does he ever take it off?" said Gaius. Merlin shook his head 'no'. "Only when he goes to sleep, he keeps it next to his bed." he said.

"Who had access to his chambers last night?" asked Gaius.

"Just me- and... Cedric!" said Merlin. Now he understood everything. Cedric was after his job, because he'd heard of the tomb! He was a dirty greedy grave robber! He quickly went to inform Rose and the Doctor before going to Arthur.

**Doctor Who:**

While looking at the different places they could go, they noticed Merlin on the screen again. Rose opened the door and let him in. "Oh thank gosh, remember when I told you about Cedric? And the tomb? Well, the tomb belonged to a very powerful wizard named Cornelius Sigan. He wanted to defeat death itself, and so he enclosed his soul in a crystal. The crystal was placed on the lid of the coffin. If it were to be removed, then the soul would be released. Cedric is a grave robber. He managed to take my job to get the key to the tomb. Now the soul of Sigan is gone from the crystal!" said Merlin. He finally caught his breath. They saw that he'd actually ran to the TARDIS. Then he spoke incredibly fast that they had just managed to get what he was saying.

"Alright take a breath and calm down. So what you're saying is- that some grave robber took your job, stole a key to the tomb, was about to take the soul, which looked like a jewel, and now the soul could be in Cedric." said the Doctor. Merlin nodded. "Yes." he said. Now the question was, how do they help defeat Sigan/Cedric without getting caught by Uther or anyone else? They're not suppose to be there.

Merlin then went to go see Arthur.

**Merlin:**

Merlin walked in the room to talk to Arthur. Arthur looked at him. He didn't really know where to start, so he just said what was. "Cedric, is possessed by an evil spirit." he said. Well, it made him sound crazy, but that was the truth. "What." Arthur said plainly. Of course he didn't believe him. "He tried to steal the jewel, but it wasn't a jewel. It was the soul of an ancient sorcerer. Sigan." said Merlin. Arthur leaned in. "Merlin. Have you been on the cider?" he asked. That prat. "Please. Listen to me. Camelot is in mortal danger. Sigan is using Cedric's body to take his revenge." said Merlin.

Arthur still didn't believe him. "This nonsense is not helping you keep your job." he said. Merlin had, had it. "You're not listening to me!" he shouted. Arthur stood up. "If you're going to shout anyway, Cedric!" he said. Merlin shook his head.

Cedric walked in. He looked darker than before. "Can you escort Merlin from the palace?" said Arthur. Cedric nodded. Merlin just couldn't control his anger anymore. He tackled Cedric, and they began fighting. Arthur looked at the scene displeased. "Merlin-" he said. He didn't listen. They kept fighting. Once Arthur got Merlin down, he put his hands behind his back. "You've gone too far this time Merlin! You'll spend a few days cooling off in the cells! Guards!" said Arthur. And that's where he'd been dragged off to.

They practically threw him into the cell. Merlin got up as they locked him in. "He's going to destroy Camelot!" he shouted after them.

**Doctor Who:**

Sneaking around Camelot, trying to find the others without getting caught... was a difficult task. For instance, there were still people about. Also- they saw statues come to life and start attacking Camelot. That wasn't good. It meant that Sigan was back. They had managed to spot Gwen amongst the crowds. "Gwen!" whispered the Doctor. She looked around until she found them hiding. Careful not to draw attention to herself, she stepped closer to them. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Where's Merlin?" asked Rose. Gwen glanced in their direction. "Arthur had put him in the cells. He apparently had attacked Cedric in some way." she explained. Oh, now this _really_ was not good at all! Merlin was in the cells, and Camelot was under attack by a dark sorcerer. Then, one of the statues near them came to life. "Gwen, get to a safer place and we'll try and rescue Merlin." said the Doctor. Gwen nodded, and looked at the statue. She couldn't help but let out a scream before she ran off.

They had finally reached the cells, and snuck past the guards. Yes, it's really that easy apparently. "Hello?" Rose heard Merlin call out. They ran towards his voice. They caught him just before he was chanting a spell to get himself free. Once he saw them, he instantly stopped. "Merlin!" shouted Rose. He ran up to the bars. "You might want to back away from the bars- unless you have a key?" he said. Rose looked at him. They backed up, and stood off to the sides.

Merlin chanted the spell, and the locks broke in smoke and sparks as the bars were forced open. Rose, the Doctor, and Merlin snuck around to the top of some stairs and were looking down upon the injured patients. And Arthur. He'd been hurt! They saw that Gaius and Gwen were treating him as Uther came in. "Arthur!" he said.

"It's nothing." said Arthur. Nothing?! Alright, he didn't want Uther to worry or panic himself over him, that was understandable. "Have we driven the creatures out?" Uther asked. His voice trilling a bit with fear. "They have control over the lower town. The market has been all destroyed." said Arthur. Uther looked around the infirmary. "How many dead?" he asked more calmly. He turned back to Arthur. "Too many to number." he said.

Rose leaned into Merlin a bit to have a better view. They heard Uther state that they were going to block the lower town from the others. "You can't!" shouted Arthur. Rose subconsciously grabbed onto Merlin's wrist in fear. "I have no choice! I have to protect those who have a chance. If I don't, we will all fall!" said Uther. Arthur got up. "Where are you going?" Uther said, his voice filled with worry.

"There are people trapped on the draw bridge." said Arthur. Yep, he certainly was better than Uther in many ways. "I forbid you-" started Uther, but Arthur cut him off.

"I'm not leaving them to die!" he said. Uther tried to stop him. "It's suicide!" he said. Rose squeezed Merlin's wrist more tightly. (**A/N:** Actually, she was practically 'hugging' him in fear. To have a better picture.) "It's my duty to Camelot," said Arthur, "and to myself!" With that, he left his father who now had an undoubtedly worried expression on his face.

**Merlin:**

All three of them quietly snuck down the steps, but still hid behind the wall. They were close enough to Gaius so that he could call him over. "Gaius." he whispered. Gaius looked up from his supplies. As he looked around to make sure no one was watching him, Merlin and the others ducked back behind the wall a bit. Gaius stepped closer to them. "What are you doing here? All of you?" he said fast, noticing Rose and the Doctor.

"I have to help Arthur." said Merlin.

"Merlin Sigan's power's are far beyond yours." said Gaius.

"I don't have a choice." he said.

"But Sigan is immortal and you are not. If you face him, he will destroy you." said Gaius.

"There must be a way." said Merlin. The Doctor suddenly thought of something. "Perhaps- there is someone that can help. Eh Merlin?" he said. He was hinting at something, however, Merlin didn't catch it at first. He glanced at Rose to see if she had an idea, but she shrugged. He looked back at Gaius. "There's only one alive that's old enough to give us the answers we need." said Gaius. Merlin still didn't get it. Who were they talking about? They can't all be talking about the same being- could they? "What do you mean?" he finally asked.

"The Great Dragon." said Gaius. Merlin looked at him in shock. "You knew that- I use to visit him." he said quietly. He could feel Rose's eyes on him. "Yes Merlin. Of course I knew. You're a creature of magic just as he is. I hoped that he could help you." said Gaius.

**Doctor Who:**

Rose stared back and fourth between Merlin and Gaius. The Great Dragon? Really? Merlin had gotten advice from- wait. Dragons could talk? This wasn't really the moment to be thinking about that. But, why had Merlin stopped seeing him? Did Kilgarrah (**A/N:** Spelling?) do something to make them enemies? Merlin had suddenly gotten dark. "He helps no one but himself." he said.

"For Arthur's sake you must go to him now." said Gaius. Merlin shook his head. "I can't." he said. What the hell happened? "We have no choice." said Gaius. With that, all three of them went down below the castle to where the Great Dragon was kept. A dragon. She was finally going to see a real dragon. A dragon for bloody sakes! Not just any old dragon, _the_ dragon!

They walked down some stairs until they had reached a cave. A giant cave. "Hello?" said Merlin, jerking her out of her thoughts. They looked around.

They saw a part of the cave crumble from the battle from above. No dragon came yet. "Hello!" Merlin shouted. He seemed desperate now. "Please! I need your help!" he called out. At this point, instead of his wrist, Rose took hold of his hand to try and calm him a bit. He glanced at her, then they all looked into the cave to see the dragon.

This was it! She had to remember this moment for the rest of her life! Her first time seeing a drag- shit they're huge.

The dragon came and landed on a near by rock. He leaned into Merlin. "You told me I would not see you again!" he said. He glared at Merlin. Seriously, what happened? The dragon then noticed Rose and the Doctor. "You should not be here. Doctor." said Kilgarrah. Huh? Rose looked at the Doctor. Along with Merlin. They gave him questioning looks. "Later. We need your help. Cornelius Sigan. Ring a bell?" said the Doctor. Merlin turned back to the dragon. "I'm not here for myself I'm here for Arthur." he said. The dragon straightened up. "Arthur's path lies with yours. You have made it clear that you in step with me!" he said.

"You cannot let Cornelius Sigan win you're not evil!" Merlin said quickly. Rose tightened her grip on his hand to calm him. "At least Sigan knows where his loyalties lie. You have shown that you do not." said Kilgarrah. This time, it was Merlin who tightened his grip. "So you will let Camelot fall." he said sternly.

"I did not say that." said Kilgarrah.

"If not for Arthur then for the future. If not then we can kiss our people's existence goodbye." said the Doctor. Kilgarrah looked at him.

**Merlin:**

Merlin shifted his hand so that his and Rose's fingers intertwined. "Then you will help me?" he said. He was somewhat hopeful, and somewhat not. He knew he needed his help, but he still didn't trust him. "To defeat Sigan you will need a spell more powerful than anything you know." said Kilgarrah.

"Please. I have to try." said Merlin.

"Very well. But you must give me something in return." said Kilgarrah. Of course. There's always something. Especially with _him._ "What." said Merlin.

"A promise." said Kilgarrah.

"A promise." repeated Merlin.

"That one day, you will free me." said Kilgarrah. Oh damn that dragon. Merlin smiled. He knew he'd say something like that. "If- I release you, what will you do?" he asked. That dragon was just _full_ of surprises. He could do just about anything! However, Kilgarrah counteracted his question. "That is not your concern." he said. Yes, he was smart that was for sure. "I don't trust you!" shouted Merlin.

"Nevertheless. You must promise. Or Camelot will fall." said Kilgarrah. Did Merlin mention he hated him now? Merlin glanced up at some rocks falling from the cave's ceiling. He looked back at Kilgarrah. "I promise. Now please give me the spell." he sighed.

"Close your eyes, let go of the girl's hand, and open your mind." said Kilgarrah. He did so. Although, he didn't really want to let go of Rose that moment. He closed his eyes. Suddenly, he felt a rush of energy run through him. He knew what the spell was. He slowly opened his eyes and let go of the breath he was holding in. "Few men have ever been gifted such knowledge. Use it wisely." said Kilgarrah.

Merlin had never felt so much power within him before. It was wonderful and frightening at the same time. He wished he could hold Rose's hand again, for he felt as though his legs just would be able to hold his weight.

"I will." he finally said. Merlin was still sort of in a state of bewilderment, but he still felt Rose's hand on his arm. He looked at her for a moment. His thoughts were interrupted by Kilgarrah.

"You made a promise young warlock. And one day, _I shall keep you to it._" he said.

Merlin gave one last look to him. Then he took Rose's hand and they left.

**Doctor Who:**

Just after Merlin and Rose left, the Doctor stayed behind. "I see you're still up to your old dirty tricks. Kilgarrah. I'd thank you for help but I'm not sure if I should. Some change, some do not. Even if it's been twenty years. If you're a creature of magic and wish to see peace- then I just ask you not to harm Camelot." he said.

Kilgarrah thought for a moment. "That's all I ask." said the Doctor. Kilgarrah still didn't say anything for a moment. Plus he... didn't answer him at all. Like usual. Which meant he didn't promise that. Oi. The challenges of life. "I cannot promise anything. But_ I_ do ask _you_ of something. You know as well as I do that time cannot be corrupted. Be careful of the warlock and the girl." said Kilgarrah. The Doctor stared at him. "What do you mean?" he asked. Kilgarrah laughed. "Their paths may have been meant to cross, but _only_ to _cross_. I warn you. Be aware of the time." he said. Well, what the heck did _that_ mean? Time? Sure, they time travelled. But the paths? What? Kilgarrah then began to flying away.

"Wait! What do you mean! Oh don't be like that! No one likes riddles! Kilgarrah! KILGARRAH!" shouted the Doctor. What did he mean. He left in frustration in order to catch up to wherever Rose and Merlin went off to.

**Merlin:**

Merlin and Rose walked along the darkened streets of Camelot. Darkened indeed. Misty fog was everywhere, and so were the bodies of the towns people. Merlin could feel Rose's grip on his hand tighten. He looked at her and put his other hand gently on her arm. She shouldn't have had to see this. No one should. Rose didn't look at him. He followed her gaze, which landed upon... Arthur. They ran up to him and check to see if he was okay. Arthur's head moved but nothing more happened. He was alive. That's all they needed to know at the moment.

"Who would have believed it? You. A sorcerer." said a voice. They looked at each other, then turned to see Cedric/Sigan walking towards them. "And a powerful one." he finished.

"I won't let you hurt him." said Merlin.

"And you're going to stop me." said Sigan. Merlin stood up, and walked in front of Sigan. Rose stayed with Arthur. "I'll stop you." said Merlin.

"He does not deserve your loyalty. He treats you like a slave." said Sigan.

"That's not true." said Rose. Merlin glanced at her, then looked back at Sigan.

"He cast you aside without a moment's thought." said Sigan. Merlin knew what he was doing. He was trying to get him to turn against Arthur. Everyone. "That doesn't matter." said Merlin.

"It must hurt. So much, to be so put upon. So overlooked when all the while you have such power!" said Sigan. Merlin shook his head. "That's the way it has to be." he said. Sigan wouldn't give up. "Does it? You're young Merlin. Look inside yourself. You're yet to discover your true power. I can help you. Think. Merlin. To have the world appreciate your greatness. To have Arthur know you for what you are." said Sigan.

Sure. What Sigan said was true. He _did_ want that, but not in that way. Even if it wouldn't happen at all, he'd never stoop that low. "That can never be." said Merlin.

"It _can_. _If you join me._" said Sigan. There it was. "Together we could rule over this land. Arthur will tremble at you're voice. He will kneel at your feet." he finished.

Merlin glared at him. Not in a million years would he ever join him. "I don't want that." he said. He never would. Yes, he wanted Arthur to know him for what he was, peace in the world, Rose, and the possible freedom of his destiny. Though he'd would absolutely NOT turn to the dark side to get it. "You'd rather be a servant." said Sigan. This man just did not get it. "Better serve a good man than to rule with an evil one!" he said.

"So be it. If you will not join me, I will become you and your power will be harnessed to my will!" said Sigan. No, no this couldn't happen! He watched as Sigan left Cedric's body which fell to the ground. Rose had gotten up and walked over to Merlin. Merlin took her hand and put his other hand on her arm. "Please, take Arthur and get somewhere safe." he said. He looked into her eyes. "But-" he stopped her.

"I couldn't bare it if anything were to happen to you! Please! Go!" he insisted. He could feel tears appearing in his eyes. He willed them not to come.

**Doctor Who:**

The Doctor_ finally_ showed up at the scene, Rose had left Merlin and went to Arthur. He had arrived just in time to see a blueish smoke, probably Sigan, try and take over Merlin's body, as Merlin was saying some spell. The Doctor went over to Rose and was about to help with Arthur, when Merlin collapsed to the ground. The Doctor slowly walked up to him. Nothing happened after a few seconds. Then Merlin opened his lightless eyes. He slowly got up. "Merlin?" said a voice. The Doctor and Rose turned to see Gaius. Merlin walked towards him. His expression was serious. Then, almost right away, it changed. He became his old self as a huge smile appeared on his face. He held up the jewel-like container. Which now contained Sigan once again. Now everyone smiled.

Gaius hugged Merlin. "Well done my boy!" he said great. Rose and the Doctor walked up to them, well, the Doctor walked. Rose ran. She ran up to Merlin and squeezed him into a hug. The Doctor could see a blush appearing on Merlin's face as he hugged back. He finally understood what Kilgarrah had meant.

**A/N:** THE END! Uh, yeah, I'm just gonna leave it there just because I can't come up with an ending different from the episode. Once again, incredibly sorry for the one month wait! No way will I leave it _that_ long again! Hope you liked this chapter even if there was a lack of Dr. Who.


	5. Change of Destiny

**A/N:** See? I told you! Less than a month! Ha-ha!

January sucks.

Okay, I wanted to bring Mickey into the picture at some point, and I didn't want to do the actual episode 'the Aliens of London' so, after decision making, I decided to just create my own chapter! Well sort of. Some lines will be from Aliens of London (no, I don't own them, sheesh!) But the chapter won't turn out like it. There has to be _some_ conflict between Merlin/Rose doesn't there? Lol. Any who, so here's chapter five! Destiny Change!

Disclaimer: Neope-ah.

**{****Destiny Change****}**

**Merlin:**

Now that Sigan was back where he belonged, they still had to convince the King about the 'quest' they were meant to go on.

"Why did you call this meeting Arthur?" he asked. Before this meeting, all four of them, with the Doctor and Rose's help had managed to come up with a hopefully very believable plan. Luckily, they had planned it so well that they didn't forget a thing. "Well, I, _we_ have come to inform you that because of the recent acts, we are meant to go on a quest. And if we don't go, all of Camelot will fall. The curse of Cornelius Sigan was only the first task." said Arthur. At first it looked as though Uther wasn't believing him. "Who is _'we_'?" he asked. Morgana stepped forward. "It's me. Arthur and I. We've been given an important quest that must be fulfilled. And we must go alone. With the exception of one person each." she said. There was a moment's pause.

"And who is it that gave you this, _quest_?" asked Uther. There was another pause. Arthur glanced at Merlin who just gave him a blank look. "He was no sorcerer. There was no name. He was more like, a spirit of some sort..." Morgana said quickly, but not too quickly. Then Arthur chimed in. "He seemed to be very wise. He said we could trust him, but we're being careful." he said.

"Good. You can't be too careful in these times. On another note, what does this 'quest' entail?" asked Uther.

"It could be anything, we were never told, therefore we don't know how long we will be gone. It could be weeks, days, or even months." said Arthur. Uther thought for a moment. "So, you're telling me, that you've been given a quest by a stranger who seemed to be a spirit, and you're going to go even when you haven't been told what it is, or how long it will take..." he said. Merlin glanced at the floor. _"Well, when you say it like that."_ he thought.

Morgana and Arthur glanced quickly at each other. "Yes." said Morgana. Arthur nodded. "Like I have said, we'll be on guard." he said. There was another moment of silence. All were now looking at Uther for an answer.

"Very well. But I must count on you to be extra careful, do not trust a word this spirit says. It could as well be a trap for this kingdom. Now then, as for the exception of one person, it should probably be nights." said Uther. They couldn't believe it. He believed them! Well, they thought he did. They're going. That's the point.

"Actually, I was thinking Gwen would come. She is my most trusted friend and knows how to take care of someone." said Morgana. Uther blinked, but didn't say anything about it. "Alright. Arthur?"

"Well, considering how long the journey might be, I would have chosen Gaius, however, from the recent events, involving Sigan, he should attend to the injured. So, we're probably going to have to settle for Merlin." said Arthur. Gaius quickly glanced at Merlin, who didn't look back. Merlin figured that Gaius would be the only one to see through the lie. Even if it was well planned. "Now, with that settled, best you two should prepare." said Uther. He excused them.

**Doctor Who:**

"I wonder how the plan it turning out." Rose said. She and the Doctor walked through the forest to the edge. That's where they'd meet them. "We did go into detail. Oh, hold on. I think we forgot to name the person who gave them the quest... oh well I'm sure it'll be fine. When we get back, you plan on _just_ saying 'hi' right? No exceptions?" said the Doctor. Rose looked at him and stopped walking for a second. "But, what if she makes me sit down for tea? She does that you know, when she want's to learn and listen. Tea time." said Rose. They laughed for a bit, then kept walking.

"Ha, sorry we're on a bit of a schedule. We see mum, and we move on. Is that clear?" the Doctor said smiling. Rose smiled back and laughed. "Yes dad, crystal." she joked.

"It's about time!" said Arthur. The others were now walking towards them deeper into the forest. "Sorry, had to move the location of the TARDIS. Can't take any chances, not like the hunting incident. Can't be too careful. Even if it's invisible. Right then, follow me. We'll get there in no time." said the Doctor.

"Where did you move it to?" asked Morgana as she walked beside him.

"Not too far, just beyond those giant rocks." said the Doctor.

"So, where do you think we should go?" asked Gwen.

"Well, before we head elsewhere other than earth, Rose wanted to say hi to her mother quickly. Though it won't take long will it?" said the Doctor. Rose smiled. "That's the plan anyways. I still can't believe that the king believed our story." she said.

"Actually, I'm sure Gaius didn't. Well, he said nothing of it, but once Arthur said he'd choose me, there was a look on him that said it all. By the way, do we have to go looking for the box because it's invisible, or is it- what! Agh!" said Merlin. It _was_ in fact invisible... and Merlin had just found it. By walking plain into it. He nearly fell, but caught himself just in time. "Found it." said Arthur, clearly amused.

He stared at the spot he had just ran into for a second. "Never mind." he said. Everyone else laughed. Rose could clearly see that he was trying to hide a red face that was showing.

**Merlin:**

Of course _he'd_ be the one to find the box. And make a fool of himself in front of everyone, including Rose. He still tried to hide it, but he knew that she could see the redness in his face. Then something caught his eye. A tent. Several tents. In the distance. _"Emrys. You're too close to us."_ said a voice in his head. He knew exactly who it was. While trying not to make it obvious that he was staring in their direction, he spotted him. Hiding close to a tree in some bushes, peering at them with warning, and curiosity. _"I'm sorry, we're leaving right away though, I'll let the Doctor know not to use this spot again." _said Merlin. He thought he noticed the boy smile. _"If you don't mind me asking, where are you going this time?"_ he said.

Merlin looked at the others. They were talking while the Doctor was searching for the door. _"Well, first we're going to where Rose is from so that she can say hi to family, then anywhere afterwards."_ However, every their conversation was interrupted by the Doctor. He came around the side of the box, and touched the side that Merlin had run in to. "Ah! Yes now I remember, it was this side all along. All in!" he said as he opened the door. Now everyone's conversation was interrupted by an ear piercing animal shriek.

All turned to the source. It was a giant black cat, with incredible purple eyes, sharp fangs and claws, and a tail with pricks. "And not a moment too soon. Everyone in! Except you." the Doctor said, gesturing at the cat. It shrieked again. Then there was another shriek the same one, but it came from Mordred's direction. Merlin looked, at saw that he was being back into a tree by another cat. The creature looked as if it were hunting. _"Run! Come here! Quickly!"_ he said to him. Mordred glanced at them, and noticed that the Doctor and the other's had seen him. "Mordred!" cried Morgana. _"I've tried to use magic it didn't work! I can't outrun it!"_ said Mordred to Merlin.

"Everyone in! Now!" said the Doctor, the other's got in, while the Doctor, Merlin and Arthur stayed to help Mordred. "I'll distract the cats, tell Mordred to run for it-" Arthur was interrupted by the cats as they shrieked a battle cry. The one by Mordred pounced, but he dodged.

"Mordred run here!" shouted the Doctor. Mordred ran as fast as he could towards them. The cat was right on his tail. Merlin swung the box's door open, just as he got there. Once Mordred was safe inside, the Doctor, Merlin and Arthur ran inside as well. Just as the two cats pounced and scratched at the box. But, the scratching caused the invisibility cloak to wear off. (**A/N:** Sorry, I don't have pics of the cats. Imagination is fun! Ha-ha-ha! ;)

**Doctor Who:**

"Oh come on! It'll take weeks to fix the invisibility cloak damage! Well, if they won't get lost, then we can give them a run for their money." said the Doctor. He started up the TARDIS. "To Rose's home we go!" he said happily. They watched on the screen as the cats took off in surprise. After a while of the noise, and shaking, they stopped. Rose stepped out of the TARDIS first. Then the Doctor. "Alright, first things first, you go change. All of you! Look for the label that says 2-0-0-5!" he called after the others.

Rose walked a little ways away from the TARDIS. She turned to the Doctor. "How long have I been gone?" she asked.

"About twelve hours." he answered. Rose laughed. "Right, I won't be long, I just want to see my mum." she said.

"What are you gonna tell her?" asked the Doctor. Rose stopped walking. "I don't know. That I've been to the sixth century? And I've only been gone, what twelve hours?" she said. The Doctor laughed. "No I'll just tell her that I spent the night at Charines. See you later!" (**A/N:** I have absolutely no idea of how to spell that name, sorry people! Tell me the right way on how to spell things please!) said Rose. She waved, and walked off as the others came out. Rose suddenly stopped walking. "Oh, don't you disappear!" she called to the Doctor. He didn't say anything.

"So, how long has she been gone? She has been in our time for about a week or so- her mother must be worried sick." said Morgana.

"Don't worry, it's only been twelve hours for her." said the Doctor. He kicked a piece of garbage on the ground. Then something caught his eye.

There was a sign on a post. He quickly walked up to it. "Doctor? What is-" however, Merlin didn't get to finish his question. He saw what the problem was. It was a 'missing' poster.

"I'm back, I was at Charines, are you in? So, what's been going on, how have you been?" asked Rose. Her mother looked to be in shock. "What? What's that face for? It's not the first time I've stayed out all night..." Rose asked.

Her mother, Jackie, dropped the mug she was holding.

After everyone finished reading the poster, the Doctor ran off to find Rose, telling them to stay there.

"Is it you?" asked Rose's mother. Rose looked at her. "What's this mean?" she asked.

"Oh my god it is you! Oh my god!" she answered. She hugged Rose. Then, Rose noticed on the table, that there were many 'missing', 'help' posters. Suddenly the Doctor came running in. "It's not twelve hours, it's uh, twelve _months_. You've been gone a whole year. Sorry." he breathed. What? A year? A whole year?

The Doctor then noticed that someone had followed him. "Oh, right. Of course it'd be you. I thought I told you to stay down there with the others!" he said.

**Merlin:**

"Uh..." was all that Merlin could say at a time like this. The Doctor turned to the others. "Well, I know who _you_ are, but who's this then? He's new. Who is he? And the hours I've sat here, days and weeks! Months! All on my own! I thought you were dead! And where were you? Travelling! What the hell does that mean? Travelling! That's no sort of answer! You ask her! She won't tell me! That's all she says, 'travelling'. And who's this man?! I still haven't gotten that answer yet!" said Jackie, she was gesturing at Merlin.

"That's what I was doing. I _was_ travelling." said Rose.

"Well your passport's still in the drawer! One lie after another!" shouted Jackie.

"I meant to phone, I really did, I just... I forgot." said Rose.

"What for a year! You forgot for a year! And I am left sitting here, I just don't believe you! Why won't you tell me where you've been?" said Jackie. This time, the Doctor stepped in. "Actually it's my fault. I sort of uh, employed Rose as my companion." he said. Then the man spoke. "When you companion, is this a sexual relationship?" he asked, looking at the Doctor- then at Merlin.

"No!" they all said in unison.

"Then what is it! Because you! You waltz in here, all charm and smiles, and the next thing I know she's vanishes off the face of the earth! And you come back with a stranger! How old are you then? Forty? Forty-five? What you found her on the internet? Go online and pretend you're a doctor!" said Jackie.

"I am a doctor." said the Doctor.

"Prove it! Stitch this mate!" _SLAP!_

"Ah!" said the Doctor. Merlin flinched at the sound, and he and Rose looked at each other. Note to self, never get Jackie angry ever again. Stay on her good side. Always.

After a while, everyone calmed down. Jackie and Rose went into the kitchen to talk. Leaving Merlin, the Doctor, and the other man who Merlin didn't get the name of. There was a bit of an awkward silence in the room.

"Um, who exactly are you?" the man asked Merlin. Merlin suddenly remember about what Rose had said the day they met. About him being a 'legend' where she's from. He thought of the first name that came to mind. "Will." he said, "William, but most call me 'Will'." the man eyed him suspiciously. Was that name not used here or something? Maybe he should have just let the Doctor speak for him... he glanced at him. Although, he was staring off into space.

**Doctor Who:**

"I can't tell her. I can't even _begin_. She's never gonna forgive me." said Rose. All of them, minus Rose's parents, were on the rooftop. "And I missed a year. Was it good?" she asked the Doctor. "Medially." he said.

"You're so useless." said Rose. The Doctor looked at her. "Well if it's this much trouble, you gonna stay here now?" he asked.

"I dunno. I can't do that to her again though." she said.

"Well she's _not_ coming with us." said the Doctor.

Rose laughed. "No chance." she said. The others smiled. "I don't do families." said the Doctor.

"She _slapped_ you." said Rose.

"Nine hundred years, of time and space and I've never been _slapped_ by someone's mother!" said the Doctor. Rose laughed. "It hurt!" he said.

"Don't be such a girl!" laughed Rose. Merlin and Arthur laughed.

"Um, when you say 'nine hundred years', what exactly do you mean?" asked Morgana.

"That's my age." said the Doctor. Merlin and the other's stared at him in disbelief. "You're nine hundred years old." said Arthur.

"Yeah." he said.

Rose suddenly stood up. "Every conversation with you, just goes mental. I've seen all that stuff, and I can't say a word. We're the only ones in our worlds who know it exists..." she said. She suddenly turned to Merlin.

"Hey, how did you come up with the name 'Will'?" she asked. Merlin looked at her. "That was the name of my best friend from childhood." he said.

Rose had never thought of what Merlin's childhood was like. That was probably mainly because he was always an old man in the legend. Considering that King Uther banned all magic from the kingdom must have been hard for him and his family. She now wondered just how many other people actually know about him. Did Will ever know? His mother had known, what about his father? Who was he? He had never mentioned him yet. Rose realised that there was actually a whole lot more that she didn't know about him. Not that he knew very much about her either, except where she's from, and her parents. But it bothered her. She suddenly wanted to get to know him. Maybe if she knew them more, she'd tell them more about herself.

**Merlin:**

Once the friends conversation had started, Mordred found himself gazing upon the horizon, not really paying attention. He had never known his parents, and his guardian, a family friend, was his only true friend. When he had died, Mordred didn't really have anyone else to talk to. Sure, he didn't feel all that different than before when he was alive. He'd always wonder off somewhere, coming back for dinner and rest. So he was usually alone. Not that friends weren't important to him. It would be nice to have one his age. Someone to share his deepest secrets with, or just to talk to.

Back at the druid camp, he was so different from the other children. He was stronger in magic than they were. Stronger than most of the adults as well. They feared him. Not just because of that, but because they knew about his destiny. Sometimes things became too much for him, and he'd wish that he could change it. Maybe he could, if he became friends with Merlin, and everyone, maybe- just maybe... But considering Merlin's newly found weariness of him and his destiny, it couldn't be done so easily.

Mordred knew that at the moment he wasn't evil. What if he could become the saviour instead of the killer? Then would Merlin finally see that destiny is not set in stone?

Suddenly he heard a door open. He looked towards the sound, and saw a young man, and who Mordred assumed to be Rose's mother. The man looked to be about Rose's age. No one else had seen him yet. Just Mordred. The man stepped forward, slightly slamming the door behind him making everyone except Mordred jump.

Rose suddenly stepped forward. "I-I was gonna come and see you... I'm sorry." she said. The man walked closer to them. "A _year_ Rose. A year. First, you disappear, who do they turn to? Your boyfriend. Five times I was taken in for questioning. Five times! No evidence, course there couldn't be could there? And then I get her. Your mother. Whispering around yesterday, pointing a finger, stuffing my letter box- and all cause of you." he said.

Mordred quickly glanced at Merlin. He seemed to be very distraught. Since the time they had rescued him out of Camelot, he became fully aware of Merlin's growing affections towards the girl. It was in the way that he'd looked at her. Mordred had also overheard him and Morgana talking when they were taking care of him and he was uh... resting.

"I didn't think I'd be gone so long." said Rose. She glanced at the others. "And I waited for you Rose! Twelve months! Waiting for you and the Doctor to come back." said the man.

"Hold on, you know about the Doctor? Why didn't you tell me?" asked Rose's mother.

"Look, Mickey. I'm sorry, I truly am. I just- uh, things got kind of crazy once the Doctor showed up." said Rose. Then the Doctor spoke. "Yeah uh, again- that's probably my fault. Things always get crazy when I'm around." he said.

**Doctor Who:**

Mickey then noticed the others. "And who are these people?" he said. Rose glanced at them again. "They're friends. Look I- I'm sorry that they had suspected you for murder Mickey, I- I just... my life- I guess I just needed some excitement for a change." she said. Mickey sighed. "I know life is boring here but-"

Mickey was interrupted. Suddenly everyone had found themselves to be surrounded by- by... well, they didn't know what. Strange creatures. They were small, had large reddish eyes and ears. (**A/N: **Like a fennec fox, have you seen one of those? They're sooo cute!) They had a large fluffy tail as well. The colour of them was a pail yellow/white. Not quite albino. They were almost fox, cat, or dog like. Which one, none of them were sure of. And they were surrounded by at least twenty of them. "Oh that's just not fair." said Mickey.

"Ha-ha-ha! Now we're talking!" said the Doctor, smiling. Everyone gathered in a circle facing the creatures. "So, Doctor. Did you know this was going to happen?" asked Gwen.

"No." said the Doctor.

"Do you know what they are?" asked Jackie.

"No." said the Doctor.

"You don't know how to defend against them?" asked Morgana.

"No!" said the Doctor, maybe a little bit too enthusiastically.

"So- you're useless then." said Mickey.

"Yep." said the Doctor.

"Marvellous. So what should we do then?" Arthur said.

"Well, in my past experiences in this situation... run." said the Doctor. Though, no one moved. "But, they have us surrounded. How do we escape?" asked Merlin. The creatures were closing in on them. "Oh, somebody help us!" said Jackie.

"Right. Run...no, wait- Now! Mordred! Mickey open the door!" said the Doctor. Mordred quickly said a spell, and deflected a few of the fox's attacks. There was now a path for them to run. They all quickly went down the stairs. They went down ally's so they weren't noticed by anyone.

"Wait! Turn right! This way, follow me! Here's a little history lesson about this next building." said the Doctor. They came to what looked to be an old rundown, unused, office building. "While I was last here, I found this." he said. He opened a door to the building, and they all scrambled in with the creatures still after them. "This use to be owned by an important constitution, and was used as a private bank. Since it was used to keep money-" they were running down a long hallway filled with many rooms. The Doctor came to one, unlocked it, and they all went in. "The walls and the door are three feet thick. With one way in. There's also a limited air source that decreases by the minute for the robbers, if they were to make it in. End of lesson." he said, and quickly closed the door once they were in.

**Merlin:**

"Right. That's great! We're safe. So, how do we get_ out_?" asked Arthur. The Doctor looked at him, then glanced at the door. "Ah." he said. Mickey sighed. Jackie walked up to the Doctor. "You mean, we're now trapped, in here. Losing air by the second!"

"Minute-" said the Doctor.

"What kind of idiotic plan was that Doctor! You should be the smart one! You may have saved us from- _those_, but now we-" however, Jackie was interrupted by Rose.

"Mum, mum. Calm down. The Doctor has a plan alright. He always does. Right?" said Rose, she turned to the Doctor. He blinked, but smiled. "Yeah. Nine out of ten times I come up with some kind of plan at the last second." he said, still smiling.

Jackie looked at him. "_Nine_ out of ten?" was all she said. The Doctor was about to explain, but he didn't get to. "Behind us." Gwen said quietly. They all slowly turned around. There, to the far back of the room- were not one, but _three_ of those fox creatures. Looking ready to kill. "How did they get in? We were in front of them! How did they get in?!" said Jackie.

"Calm down. We'll think of something. Once we know what they are. And stop wasting the air with questions that no one knows the answer to." said the Doctor. "We need to think! What do we have that we can use against them when they attack? Now, I have this. Anyone else have anything?" he pulled a strange object out.

They looked at him as he pulled something out. What did that thing do? "Uh, what- you know what? Never mind. I'm not sure I want to know. Um, I have a pocket knife. But that's all. At least it's something." said Mickey. Pocket knife? They made knives that small? Then suddenly Mordred spoke. And it was the first thing he had said since they came here. "Magic. I have magic." he said. Merlin looked at him.

**Doctor Who:**

The room was quiet. "Magic. What's he talking about? Magic? There isn't- I mean, magic!" said Jackie. Mickey looked at the boy. Sure, they all seemed different than the locals around here. But magic? "What are you playing at?" he asked. Mordred didn't look at anyone. All of a sudden, one of the creatures jumped at the boy. Mickey stared as his eyes changed from blue to gold in a second. And in that second, the fox was thrown to the far back wall. But it didn't die. Mickey and Jackie's eyes went from the fox to the boy. "Alright. Alright I believe you. Now what do we do? We still need to get out of here. And we're losing air. Do you have a plan for _that_ Doctor?" said Mickey.

"Okay, we've got three weapons. Now we've got to find some way out of here." said the Doctor.

"Think, think. What's the key of getting out of a situation like this?" said Gwen. The Doctor froze. Key. "Key. Key of course! Guinevere you're a genius! Key! Oh where is it! Ah! Right, now. This is the key to the TARDIS. With this I can summon it to us! It just needs a bit of an energy starter. If we were to concentrate some kind of energy on both the key and the Sonic Screwdriver, we would be home free!" he said excitedly. Mordred stared at the two objects the Doctor was holding. "But where would we find energy powerful enough to-" started Mickey, but before anyone could stop him, Mordred grabbed the two objects. Ignoring the warnings, and objections, his eyes turned from blue to gold. He also began to glow a light yellowish colour. The light coming from inside him, the key, and screwdriver.

"No, no, no! Mordred! Ah! He may have the power but since he's only a child, he needs to generate a lot of power within him. Which would be draining his energy. There's only a fifty-fifty chance of him surviving." said the Doctor.

"It's getting hard to breathe!" said Rose. She was right, they were almost out of air. "It's almost gone isn't it? The air. We're dying." said Arthur.

Morgana quickly went up to the boy. "Well, what? What do we do to save him?! Mordred, stop doing this you could die! Please! He won't listen to me! Why won't he listen?" she said, breathing hard. She stared at Mordred. "It's the TARDIS. I'm afraid to say that once process has started..." the Doctor didn't finish. He didn't need to. Then a wind came through the room.

There was the familiar engine sounds of the machine. They all stared at the TARDIS as it faded into view. Slowly. Morgana still looked at Mordred. "M-Mor-gana." Mordred was somehow strong enough to at least say her name. "Mordred?" was all she said.

Now the TARDIS stood in the middle of the room, with the doors facing them. Waiting to be opened. Then the light vanished.

**Merlin:**

Merlin was getting dizzy. He felt like he was choking. He didn't have the strength to use magic. "Well? What are- we standing- around for? Everyone in! Except you three!" breathed the Doctor. He ran up to the doors and opened them just as Mordred fainted. Merlin looked at the boy. He saved us. He willingly went into a possible suicide mission to get them out of here. The boy that had the destiny of killing Arthur, saved them all. Merlin's head was now also dizzy from the millions of questions running through his mind. He felt as though he could just barely walk to the box, as Arthur helped Morgana carry Mordred inside.

Once safe inside, the two laid the boy down. "Is... is he..." said Jackie, quietly. The Doctor took the thing that he called the strange object, and key out of Mordred's grasp. He fiddled with the object and aimed the lit up end at his head. He then moved it back and forth. The room was silent. But was broken by the Doctor's laughter. "Ha-ha!"

This made everyone smile. The Doctor once again didn't need to say it. His laughter said it all. Mordred had survived. "While he is weak and will be needing rest, he lived!" said the Doctor. Arthur suddenly hugged Gwen, while Jackie hugged Rose.

"Now, with that settled, those creatures are still out there. Looking for us- well, me probably. Any who, I'm just going to relocate the TARDIS away from them." said the Doctor. He did his thing with the box and they were relocated.

Merlin noticed that Mickey was giving them all a strange look. "What Mickey? What's wrong?" asked Rose. She took his hand. There was a sharp pain in Merlin's chest. He looked away from them for a second. Boyfriend. She had someone already. He figured that he should have considered that before falling for her, (that's probably what Gaius would have said if he'd known about his feelings,) but still...

"Come on Rose. Don't think I haven't figured it out yet. The Doctor. He called the boy 'Mordred'. Then the boy, called her 'Morgana.' Don't think I don't know who the others are." said Mickey. Merlin knew that the truth would have to come eventually. But, would Mickey let it slip about his magic? Arthur and the other's, except Mordred, didn't know yet. He couldn't risk it with Uther still alive and in charge of Camelot. It was too early, even if he wanted them to know.

"Wh-what do you mean? They can't be... it's not possible." said Jackie. Here we go. They had to explain this to the others somehow. Luckily Rose did. "Uhm, what exactly do you mean? How do you know who we are?" asked Arthur.

"Well... Arthur, um, let's just say that in this world, where I am from... you, Morgana, Gwen, Mordred, and Merlin are... legends. Because of all of the battles, the legends are of mostly when you are king." said Rose. Morgana looked up from Mordred, and turned her gaze on Rose. "What?" she said. Rose nodded. "Wait. What do Merlin and Guinevere have to do with anything? Not to mention Mordred... are there others you're not telling us about?" asked Arthur. Jackie stared at all of them in disbelief and shock. Merlin hoped on all his life that she wouldn't say anything about his magic. "Uh, come on that would ruin the surprise of the future wouldn't it?" Rose said quickly. They were all staring at her. She looked at all of them awkwardly. "Uhm... uh, oh! Hey look, Mordred's awake. Let's all... turn to him now." she said.

Mordred slowly opened his eyes. His head hurt like hell. What had just happened? He tried sitting up, but stopped because of dizziness. "Try not to move much. You're weak, and need rest." although things were dizzy and his hearing was off, Mordred couldn't mistake that voice for someone else's. It was Morgana. She had been with him all the time he was out. His focus was still iffy, but he could make out all of the others. "Here, drink this. Don't worry. Just water." said the Doctor.

Mordred began to slowly remember what happened to him. When he had grabbed the objects from the Doctor, the next thing he knew, he was burning up and feeling faint. Once the process was finished, he fainted from exhaustion and weakness.

**Doctor Who:**

"So, now that he's awake- what should we do?" asked the Doctor. Jackie looked at him. "What do you mean 'what do should we do'? You were the one that moved this thing. I only speak for my self, but I want to go home! Take me home!" she said. The Doctor looked at her. "I did. That's where we are. Safe and sound, smack dab in the middle of it!" he said happily. She stared at him, almost unbelieving. "Don't believe me? Walk out those doors then." Jackie looked at him, then the door. She slowly walked towards it, and peeked out. She then opened it more, and stepped out.

"Oh. So we are." she said as she looked around. She suddenly turned and ran inside the TARDIS. "Before anyone leaves- I need an explanation! Who are you people? If my daughter leaves again with _you_, I need to know that she's with trusted people!" she said. Rose looked at her. Jackie noticed her staring. "_If_ you leave again. _If._ So? Get on with it, tell me!" she said. Mickey stood beside her. "And me. We deserve to know who you are, and where Rose has been." he said, he gave a sharp glance at Merlin.

"W-well... um, you know that the TARDIS time travels. Right? Okay, uh. So we um, went to the sixth century. I think that Mickey has already figured it out now. Right uh, this. This here is, Morgana. That's Mordred. You know that already..." said Rose. She glanced at the Doctor. He looked at her, then glanced at Merlin who seemed to be rather uneasy. Figures though, considering that at any moment Mickey or Jackie, (most likely Jackie,) would spill the beans about his magic to the oblivious Prince Arthur.

"Before we continue to tamper with time, may I have a word with you two? Come on, outside. You all stay here. _Listen _this time." said the Doctor, slightly gesturing to Merlin.

Once outside, the Doctor chatted with Jackie and Mickey. "What do _you_ want?" asked Mickey.

"You know that they're the legends of the sixth century right? Right. Now, the time that we had landed in, Arthur is still a prince. The king is King Uther. And no one knows about Merlin's magic got it? The secret is kept until the time is right. Understood? Oh, and of course, Arthur is the blond, and Merlin is uh, 'Will'. The other lady? Guinevere." said the Doctor. The two stared at him.

"I thought Merlin was suppose to be old." said Jackie. The Doctor blinked. "Didn't we all Jackie, didn't we all." he said. Mickey looked at him. "Um, so did... did Rose find someone, else?" he asked. "You know..."

The Doctor didn't say anything at first. He knew that Mickey had a right to know if she did. But in truth- he didn't know himself if Rose even returned the same feelings towards the young warlock. "I don't know." he said. That _was_ the truth. He didn't know. He figured that barging in on her love life could make her upset with him, and he did not want that. He'd never tell anyone yet, but... his affections towards Rose had also- grown. A bit. Okay, a lot. Hey, she was a catch.

"If they're from the sixth century... what are they doing here? Shouldn't they be in their time?" asked Mickey. His voice snapped the Doctor out of his thoughts. He _did_ have a point. They were tampering with time. That was _not_ a good thing. While it had been fun, he'd admit, they had to go back home soon. Plus, Mordred wasn't really suppose to be here. It was just a way to get him out of danger. "Right. You can stay here if you'd like. The rest of us, unless that doesn't include Rose, will go back." said the Doctor. Jackie thought a moment.

She wanted her daughter to be safe yes, but then again. She would have to live her own life eventually whether she liked it or not. It's a mother thing. They have trouble letting go. Also, Rose was her _only_ daughter. Only _child_. If she lost her... no. she couldn't think like that.

**Merlin:**

Merlin leaned against the inside wall of the box, a bit away. He was very much deep in his mixed up thoughts. He just didn't know what to think at a time like this. Being the legendary warlock that Rose and her mates knew of, was NOT easy. He'd thought that having someone to love who loved him back would make things slightly easier. Why did it have to be so damn hard? When he was sure that none of them were looking, he looked at Rose.

Her being with Mickey agitated him yes, but it wasn't all that. It was the fact that she had never even mentioned him. At all. They've known each other for only a few weeks maybe, but still. Merlin figured that they had become close enough. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the other three come back in. Or the fact that Mickey was glaring at him because of the way he was looking at Rose.

Suddenly he heard the Doctor's voice. "Okay. We now need to get you lot back to your time. Sorry but we can't change history. That much. Any who, first we'll get Mordred here back to his people. And sorry for uh, kidnapping you out of the blue...again." said the Doctor. Mordred didn't say anything. He really _didn't_ talk all that much. Mostly he just communicated by thought when he felt like it, or had to Merlin.

"Alright! Are you two staying, or coming?" the Doctor asked Mickey and Jackie. Mickey looked at the Doctor whilst glancing at Merlin. "I'll go." he said. A fear suddenly rushed over Merlin. Mickey had seen him staring at Rose. It was now obvious that he knew.

Jackie hadn't said anything yet. Knowing her, sort of, she would probably stay home. "I'll go." she said, surprisingly. Even Rose looked surprised. "But only to see Rose make a proper goodbye to her friends!" she quickly added. Rose looked at her. "You serious?" she asked. Jackie sighed. "Yes. No let's get on with it already!" she said. The Doctor smiled. "Alright! The sixth century here we come!" he said happily.

"I wonder how long we've been gone. That whole time thing is extremely confusing." said Gwen. The Doctor started up the box. "It may be confusing Gwen, and, you've only been gone- three weeks. Huh. Interesting. Well, what do you think?" he said. The others stared at him. Three weeks? _Three._ Maybe that was a bit too much. They surely couldn't miss that much. They had missed so much time. Merlin needed to help Arthur fulfil their destiny with Albion. Maybe they should stay this time. He, Arthur, Morgana, and Gwen all stepped out of the box after changing into their old clothes.

"Well, as much fun as that was, if we missed three weeks, then I suggest we stay here this time." said Arthur. He was right. They knew it. Rose, and the Doctor stepped out.

**Doctor Who:**

Rose looked at all of them. They had become her friends. The legends. The good and bad. Well, what is meant to be bad. Even Mordred. She glanced back at Jackie and Mickey. They stood at the doorstep. Awaiting her goodbyes with her friends. Gwen, Morgana, Arthur... Merlin. She looked at him.

Strange. He seemed to want to say something but kept resisting. Then she noticed. The way he looked at her. It... couldn't be. It just couldn't. It wasn't possible. Although she tried, she couldn't deny that the look he was giving her was... loving. Love. She knew it. Saw it. In _him!_ Merlin. The legendary warlock! He... wait. Her dream. No. Did he really? Did she? When one is slightly confused, there is only one answer.

From what felt like minutes was really seconds, Rose suddenly turned and looked at her mother and boyfriend. "Rose... aren't you going to say goodbye?" said Mickey. Rose stared at him. She went up to him and kissed him. She knew what she had to do. She parted from Mickey, and hugged her mother. "Goodbye." she said so quietly that they just barely heard it. Jackie looked at her.

The Doctor stared at her. Now he realised the answer to Mickey's question earlier.

Jackie stared at her daughter. It was him. Merlin. Jackie saw the way he looked at her, even if he thought that no one was looking. Although Rose might not have known at the time, Jackie could always tell when her daughter had fallen for someone. It was a mother thing. Now it was her turn to make a decision. Nothing would make her more happy then to see her daughter in love. However, this was going to be the hardest thing she would ever have to deal with. Jackie smiled at Rose.

Rose looked confused, but relieved at the same time. "I want you to be happy sweetheart. And if being here, makes you happy then... so be it." said Jackie. Rose smiled and they hugged again. Mickey watched them- heartbroken. "So... I suppose this is... goodbye. I uh, hope that you're happy." he said quietly. Rose and Mickey smiled at each other.

"Oh, and the Doctor upgraded my phone so I can use it anywhere. We'll be able to keep in touch!" Rose said to Jackie. She smiled. "Now go and see your future husband." she said. Rose blushed a bit. She began to make her way to a confused warlock and smiling group of legends. "And don't _forget_ to invite me to the wedding!" called Jackie, which ended up making Merlin's head look like a tomato. Rose laughed as she took his hand. "Goodbye mum!" she called.

"Well, since we're saying goodbye, um, but first... are you sure you want to do this Rose?" asked the Doctor. Tampering with time was a serious thing. Rose looked at him. Then at Merlin. "Yeah. I'm sure." she said. The Doctor silently sighed. He knew that Kilgarrah would have his head when and if he ever came back. But he also wanted Rose to be happy.

"Well now. I was glad to have met you. Rose Tyler. Just call if you need me. Hope to see you all again soon." said the Doctor.

"Likewise. Have a good trip to... well, wherever it is you're going." said Arthur. They shook hands. "Will do thanks. Right. You two, back to home you go." said the Doctor.

Just before he closed the doors, Jackie got in one last sentence. "Remember to invite me!" she called. The two of them blushed again.

Once inside, the Doctor was about to start up the TARDIS, when he noticed something. Or rather, some_one_. "Oi. We have a stowaway. What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

**Merlin:**

Merlin had never felt more happy. He, Rose and the others watched as the box made it's familiar sounds, and vanished. "This was so weird." Gwen said after a while breaking the silence. Arthur took her hand. "It might have been, but it was the most fun I've had since I was a child." he said. He then noticed Morgana looking around. "Has... anyone seen Mordred?" she asked. Now they all looked around. He was no where to be found.

He was incredibly quiet for a child of his age. "Maybe he just... snuck away. Away from the crowds. Maybe he just needed air." suggested Rose. They all agreed that's probably what happened. They started heading towards the castle.

"_Goodbye Emrys."_ said a voice in Merlin's head. Merlin glanced back to where the box had just been.

**A/N:** YAY! Chapter five is done! Ha-ha! I'm not sure of whether or not to end this book here and carry on in another, or keep going with this one... so if there will be another chapter, it may be a while. I just need time to figure things out. At least I got this one up in less than a month. Lol. Well, until next time my fellow readers! Hope you liked it! Oh, and sorry if there wasn't enough action in this one. Next chapter or book will have more. ;D


	6. AN

**A/N:** Hey guys! I know you're waiting- hopefully patiently for me. I've decided. I hope you not too annoyed. I know you all liked this story...

I'm ending this one here and continuing with a second book! ;D So, you can still follow Rose/Merlin, the others, the Doctor, Mickey and Mordred on their adventures! I'm gonna have the Doctor, M & M crossover with other things (most likely just ones that I know, if you want you can suggest some ideas, I'd just have to look at it first and that may take a while,) while the Merlin cast plus Rose have a adventures that just might correspond with their's! So. In other words- it'll be complicated and a bit weird. But you know... we're talking about Dr. Who and Merlin. What isn't weird about them? Lol. Oh, and maybe- just maybe, if I can do it- I'll have the Dr. Who people cross back over to Merlin at some point. IF I can do it. (And want to do it.)

Any who, I've actually started on the first chapter already. I've pretty much got about half of it done. I think. Oh, and by the way, if you don't like some of the stuff I crossover to- whatever. I'm still gonna write it. And if you love it- Great! :)

Well, that's what I had to say! I am SO not sure of what to put for a title of my sequel so... hang tight guys! OH! ONE MORE THING...

Look out for references to other things as well in the next book! They will most likely be lines taken from them. (THAT I DO NOT OWN.)

Now.

That's all folks! Hope you loved- okay, _liked_ this fic at least! Keep readin'!

:D

'Less than Three' K9 ML7


End file.
